Teach me sadness and pain
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: MuraYuuWolf,ShinouMuraYuu, “Perhaps not but you can give him something that no matter what I did… I can never give…” he said. “You can give him happiness…”
1. Chapter One: Tha Pile of Day gone by

**Teach me Sadness and Pain**

_Author's Notes_

This fic is inspired by the angst YuuRam fic that I had read. But I was wondering…why is it that Wolfram-sama is the only one who gets hurt? And he is always the uke? So I hereby declare that in this fic Yuuri-heika is the one who will be submissive… There will be a lot of torture in this story, some rape and some healing. But no it will not be your usual WolfYuu but a love triangle.

It will be Murata Ken x Shibuya Yuuri x Wolfram von Bielefelt. But other than that there will be slight Gwendal and Anissina. And maybe I'll add Saralegui too if the reviewers want me too of course.

I got my title from the song of Shinkai no Kodoku of Solitude on the Ocean Depths. It was Stellar Louisser's image song from Gundam Seed Destiny and I simply adored her. One time she would be a naïve girl who dances every time she feels it and the other will be a scared girl who doesn't want to die.

I am searching for a Beta Reader, anyone available??

* * *

Let me give you the parts of the song that will be appropriate for this story

_kanashimi wo oshiete..._

**Teach me sadness...**

_hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to_

_nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_

**"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."**

**"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."**

That was for Yuuri and for our very own **Murata…**

_shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze_

_sagashite madou unabara_

**Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly?**

**For the warmth that I should not have known.**

And for our **Little Lord Brat**

_tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu_

_sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru_

**A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone.**

**Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart**

Yes, those lyrics would fit for the three of them. You might be wondering why it is MuraKen x Yuuri x Wolfram and not MuraKen x Wolfram x Yuuri. Hell, I am very sorry for MuraKen x Wolfram x Yuuri lovers or MuraKen x Wolfram admirers but I hate it!! I really don't know why though I love Shinou x Murata…

And so here is my story hope you enjoy it and please review

* * *

**Chapter One: The Pile of day gone by...**

_A story like this should have never been told for it is secret as it was fragile and yet here I am writing. It was a story of love that should have never been, of betrayal that hurt many lives, of pain that surpasses everything and of sadness that could never been vanished. Perhaps it was because of the sun ever shining light that attracted everyone but this sun can only give its light to the moon for it is his destiny but is it really is? And so here I am wishing that may the people who accept their destiny found happiness and those who defy it found eternal glory. _

When Shibuya Yuuri looks at the sleeping man beside him, his heart will ache like somebody is clutching it. For he knew…he had loved him more than a man can do to a woman but why does he have to hurt him so much. It had been a year since they meet, a year he found out that he was the Maou and so many things happened.

He ran his hands to the blonde's face.

_Was it your revenge because I avoided you? How can I not avoided you? Of denying your love when the world where I came from this love is considered a deadly sin? Just by having attraction to a man can land in you in hell. I was afraid, Wolfram von Bielefeld, afraid that people will judge me for having this feeling, I was afraid of my very own feelings on top of it. _

_The only dream I had is to have a job in a Baseball Bat Company and when I get home to a 2K house, I will open my house and I will find my wife smiling at me and saying "Welcome Back…What do you want for dinner, hanata?__**(1)**__". Then I will have two cute children. One is a boy and the other is a girl, the boy will be a great baseball player and has a fruitful life while the girl will be cute and bake delicious treats for me. I never really expect to be a Demon King and be engaged to a boy._

_I know it is wrong for me to defy you of what you deserve but must you hurt me like this…I know your affair with the knight. I am no fool, Wolfram, if you really want to break the engagement then just say so… I know that you had never really loved me and you are just protecting your pride… But can you blame me for loving you as I am doing now? I had grown fond of you Wolfram. _

The young monarch knew about the affair of his fiancée to Lancelot. How could he now know when he saw it in his own eyes? He saw it…in his own room too. God damn it!

**FLASHBACKS**

**Yuuri is smiling to himself as he walked to his room despite his wet clothes. He had been gone to Earth to take his final test and the results had been acceptable. He wanted to surprise everyone that why he pops in the castle bathroom. He had already warn Ulrike about this and she gladly say that she will not utter a word. Murata Ken meanwhile is still busy with his exams as he is a top grade student and their time schedule is not the same since they don't go to the same school. **

**His smiled widened as he clutch the ring he found in their house. Shibuya Miko aka Jennifer told him it was a family heirloom. The ****Enju no Kōgyoku (2) it was a jewel found in the top. It was red like fire and cut like a brilliant and the band was made of faded gold. He will propose to him in Earth Way, he had finally admitted his feeling for his fiancée but as he was about to open his bedroom's door. He hears a weird noise… **

**Curious that it might have been a thief, he opened it slowly careful not to make a sound and peeked inside. The sight broke his whole being. **

**Here is his beautiful, fire wielder fiancée, his face flushed as a man taller to him devours his neck. There is the noise again and Yuuri realized that it was Wolfram's moan of pleasure. He closed the door. His bangs covering his face as he walks away…**

**He closed his eyes as he felt his eyes crying and he went back to the bathroom and 'tried' to return to Earth but since his heart and mind is filled with emotions he can't concentrate.**

**He thought Wolfram would never leave him. That Yuuri is special to him but just thinking about it makes him sick. The scene kept playing on his eyes like a movie… but no it was reality and reality is always painful. He cried there for hours until he calmed himself. He decided that he will pretend that he doesn't know. Surely everyone in the castle would notice them if the act like a pair of eels. He will wait until he heard a report. And so, he clutched his fist and plants a fake goofy smile on his face. If the time come, he will be merciful just wait for the time…**

**But it was days…no months. Still no one came… And so he decided to ask…**

"**Ne, Conrad…who is that man?" he asked trying to act like the oblivious fool he was. But no, after what happened… he had grown up. He learned how to not act aggressively since if he did do that, the man will be dead months ago. He learned also how to pretend he is happy and really no one noticed.**

**They were on the middle of a sparring match with Conrad and he saw the man…Wolfram's lover. He was certain since he knew that face too well. He is quite handsome. He has short dirty blonde hair and a pair of dark hazel eyes.**

**Conrad look at his back and then to Yuuri alarmingly.**

"**Why do you ask, Your Majesty?" he asked and Yuuri saw in his eyes something like worry and fear.**

"**I saw him sparring and got curious. He is quite skilled" he lied. He learned to lie, yes, if he didn't learn it, he can't keep secrets am I right?**

**Then Yuuri looked at him again and he saw what seemed like relief?**

"**He is one of our best soldiers, Corporal Lancelot Marguerite" Conrad replied.**

**It was when he realized that the whole castle knew and they were protecting him… Imagine all the people you trust doing this kind of things. Why? But still he pretend to be a fool hoping that someone will be loyal to the king and tell him what he knew. It was sickening to feel it. But the king is merciful at nature and so despite his mask, he will remain to be. **

**No one can see his pain except one…**

"**Shibuya…" a voice said.**

"**Huh?" Yuuri said. **

**He was back to Earth and sitting on the park where his joy, pain and anguish had started. He turned and saw Murata Ken, frowning slightly at him.**

"**Murata, I thought you were in the Castle?" he asked.**

"**I was but I got bored of it…" he said sitting in the bench.**

**There were moments of silence…**

"**You knew about Lord von Bielefeld and Corporal Marguerite, am I right?" Murata said.**

**His head shot up and he saw a familiar smirk and gleaming glasses. **

"**It's amazing that you are the only one who noticed, even Conrad and Gunter didn't saw anything…" Yuuri smiled.**

"**I really didn't know that you are a fabulous artist, maybe this can take you to Oscars. But still you have to fight the position with me…" Murata smiled.**

**Yuuri laughed the real one he had for a while. He laughed so hard that it had form tears in his eyes. Thankfully, it was already dark and no one is around anymore.**** Murata smiled at him but then he noticed the tears cascading in his rosy cheeks.**

"**Shibuya…" **

**Yuuri laughed and cried altogether. **

"**Am I an idiot or am I a fool? I mean what's the difference between the two? And why am I crying and laughing all the same. I must be a mad man…" he said between his laugh and sob.**

**Murata looked at him and he was surprised when he felt a weight on his left shoulder.**

"**Shibuya…?" he asked looking at the boy who is now crying silently.**

"**I'm fine, I just need to cry and a shoulder to lean on… Stay just for a minute… Murata…" he requested…**

"**Of course…Yuuri-kun" **

**For once, Yuuri didn't think of anything. He just let the tears fall from his eyes and cry. Murata didn't say anything at all. He just let the sun cry. His shoulders were wet and yet… he didn't say anything at all. He just looks at the full moon. It goes on and on for hours. Until, finally, Yuuri raise his head. **

"**Thanks, Murata…" he smiled, yes, a true smile, one with the goofy look.**

**And Murata smiled back…**

**Then, there was that light that brings back warmth…**

"**It's the sunrise…" Murata said looking at the sun rising ahead.**

"**The Sun is always beautiful…" he added.**

**Yuuri now is the one listening.**

"**What do you plan on doing… Your Majesty?" Murata smiled**

**Yuuri's bangs covered his eyes and said "I'm merciful. But if anything happened, can you stop me from killing Wolfram and the others…"**

"**You made it sound like you are really going to do that…"**

**Yuuri frowned and said "I am afraid, Murata. I am afraid of myself. Than I am not the person they knew. What if I was not able to control myself****? Will I ruin Shin Makoku? What if…"**

"**Shibuya, you are thinking very much. If you do something foolish, we will make it right but I doubt it…We will support you…"**

"**We…?"**

"**Yes, I, Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller and even Lord von Kleist…" **

"**I wonder about that… they knew about Wolfram yet…they haven't said a word… I mean, I knew they were protecting Wolfram and I understand it. But can't they trust me…"**

**Murata didn't say anything…**

"**You are the King…and all you utter is law and all law must be obeyed" he said.**

"**Indeed, but this pass weeks I learned that law is not something that imprison people. It is something that protects them… and I want to…" **_**what did I want? Revenge….?**_

"**I am the Great Sage, your closest advisor but above all these Shibuya, I am your best friend so I will support you and if you go…past the limits…I will stop you****" **

"**Arigato, MuraKen" **

And so this is the beginning of something forbidden… But let it be for the pain of the heart can only be vanquishing by the joy of the heart… Pain is not something we wanted or deserve but if the time comes that it disappear in the mourning heart it will shine again. This heart can only be healed by the person you trust but what if the person you trust and the person who had hurt come again. Who will you choose?

* * *

O.O, I am very sorry for Wolfram lovers but don't worry Wolfram will not really be the villain. There are things that I wanted to write but I don't have much time. Please wait for the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. Saa…mada ne?

1. **Hanata**: Dear

2. **Enju no Kogyuko**: Fire Stirring Ruby, I got it from Mai Otome...the Gem of Mai Tokiha-hime.


	2. Chapter Two: For the Warmth

**Teach me Sadness and Pain**

Hello again everyone? How are you all doing? Well, I am fine but not really fine. I have cough and colds. Sigh…but by the way my mother got really angry and suspended my allowance! Man! But still, I am happy about her. Finally, it's her vacation time… My father is an Overseas Worker and my mother is always so busy… This story is kind of inspired to my friend's life…

But first I want to thank those people who added this story to their Favorites and Story Alerts. Thank you…please will you watch over it and please review

_pikeebo: I think the both will become victims here. But I want Wolfram to be a little bad and confuse… after all, Yuuri had hurt him right? But of course, cheating is not right._

_Heart of a Crescent: Thanks, I thought my story will not be accepted since the story is not really the same as usual with Wolf being kidnap and Yuuri will save him, or Yuuri will cheat on him and Wolf will be hurt. I mean, where's the originality if that is what I will write and I am a super supporter of YUURI! I just love him, peace loving, gentle and simply adorable. I am not really a Maou fan though… And because of your review about Sara-chan, I will include him too, somehow, and yeah it will be quite a love square!_

_Skilla: Yeah, I thought that Yuuri is more like an uke. And if you are searching for when Yuuri will be the uke, there is the Demon King Decision and if you go to there is a sequel call Demon King Dilemma._

_chocowilliams: Yes, I kind of know the feeling cause my best friend has the same experience and that inspired me to write this fic. I hope I am doing a fair job about expressing feelings of pain and sadness. Tell me if you want to include some experience of yours I'll be happy to write it. Thank you very much. Hope you are happy…_

_7blackrose: YES!! But it is not a typical WolfYuu anyway._

_rueLf94: THANKS!!_

I guess the idea of Yuuri being the uke and Wolfram the cheater is not really appreciated. Sigh… I am feeling sorry. Am I really getting into the right path? This is my very first Shounen ai fic so please watch over it… This chapter is made while I'm listening to Jesse McCartney's **Just so you know **and Avril Lavigne's **Happy ending**

* * *

**Chapter Two: For the warmth…**

**(Murata Ken's POV)**

_I have known that this would happen. But I never anticipated that it would turn out like this. Really, Shinou and Lord von Bielefelt are so much alike that it terrified me. They are both impatient brats… They can't wait and because of their lack of patience it was we the Soukoku who are always in the pain. And they both have bad timing…_

_**Flashbacks…**_

_**Daikenja is walking to the corridor, he had finished the peace treaty documents and all he needed is the sign of their king. It had been quite a time that the two admitted their feelings for each other but still they haven't done anything except a kiss and hugs. Daikenja is afraid… yes, unlike the experienced king he is but a Soukoku who don't have any experience at all. But he expected Shinou to wait… to wait for a little time…**_

_**He knocked on the king's chambers. It was morning and Daikenja stayed up all night just to finish this damn documents. Really…damn life…**_

_**Shinou refused to do paper works only to sign them. But still, Daikenja doesn't complain, it was one of his jobs in the war after all.**_

_**The door opened but it was not His Majesty, the Great Maou, His Lord, and the Commander he served in the war that opened the door…**_

_**The documents fell in the floor… with tears…**_

_No!_

_I must not think about it! Everything went fine in the end didn't it? But still it was painful… even if I barely remember the real pain of being burn or being hang in the gallows, the pain of that memory is still fresh on his chest like it was only seconds ago._

_I had been in many lives… my soul is too tired to even try to remember it…_

_When I first met Shibuya, I feel like a real teenager again. Yes, my body is for a teenager but my heart, my mind and my soul is even older than the civilization… _

_But every time, I hear his laugh, I feel fresh again, every time I see his smile, I feel like a boy again. I like that innocence… and like the sun his smile always promises a brand new beginning. I never thought that I would feel this way for a person again. It was so strong that even after I saw Lord von Bielefelt and his uncanny resemblance to Shinou, my feeling for the King didn't return to my old heart again nor it was transferred to Lord von Bielefeld. It was simply awe for they are so much alike. Except that…Wolfram von Bielefelt will never be Shinou for Shinou is also like Shibuya. _

_His rashness, his sense of justice and even his recklessness seemed to be copied from Shinou… Even after they defeated Shinou, when I had the chance to never return to Shin Makoku again, I still followed Shibuya. Even I don't know the reasons…it was just like the time when I took Shinou's hands… But whenever I am around Shibuya I can feel warmth…and that warmth is what I am searching for. It was wrong… I always told myself. He is engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld, Shinou's progeny. If the two suns are happy shouldn't be the moon be happy also? For the happiness of the sun is the happiness of the moon? It was wrong…It was wrong…_

_But I yearn the days that I will be near the warm light of the sun…I had been in a cold place for too long. Is it wrong for me to seek a little warmth? _

_I admitted myself in the time when we returned to Earth. _

_**I am hopelessly in love to the boy named Shibuya Yuuri.**_

_In the time of Earth, I thought I can have him by myself… the sun will no longer share its light to other just to its moon. But that can never happen… I tried to delay the time of his return to Shin Makoku… I even hope that he will never found out how to return to that place… but I can't take the sadness on his eyes and so in the end we return to the country… _

_Even before he found it…I knew that Lord von Bielefeld had a secret affair to his Corporal. I saw it myself… too… _

_I was on the garden looking at the flowers, I picked one rose carefully so it will not prick my fingers… but when I look up, I clutched it to tightly that my hand bleed. On the window's clear glass… on Wolfram von Bielefeld's quarters… they didn't even bother to hide away from the window… not even cover the view by the thick curtains…_

_That brought so much pain… he look so much like Shinou and it triggered all of the Great Sage's painful experience… painful experience… of Shinou's betrayal. _

_But above all this he felt fury… I decided to hide my feelings to myself since I knew that Shibuya is starting to have feeling for Wolfram. It would be easier to conceal pain by smiles in that way. _

_HOW DARE HE??_

_Was he impatient?_

_Was he so much like Shinou?_

_Through gritted teeth he walked away. Maybe this is just a brief affair and Shibuya will not notice it… maybe he will never knew. _

_I know that I was the greatest secret keeper throughout Shin Makoku and even in Earth but I never thought that the castle will also be a competition. They are hiding it to the benevolent Maou… _

_Might be Lord von Voltaire's orders…_

_Lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire are afraid that their little brother will suffer the anger of the Maou… In that form, he is nearly a god… with powers that surpass Shinou. _

_They have a reason to be afraid but they will never have one to betray Shibuya's expectations…_

_I hid it not out of fear, I hid it because I don't want the smile on Shibuya's lips to disappear. It might change him fully. I can only pray that the said affair would be brief and Shibuya will never know it._

_But again…I was wrong… _

_I was deadly wrong…_

_Though, I noticed that Shibuya still laugh and smile. That his innocence is still doesn't change… that his warmth is still not disappearing. His smile never reaches his eyes… his eyes are always sad… and I can feel it… he knew…_

_I waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_But still… he didn't do any reckless moves… I was surprised… Shibuya had grown… he had grown so much that it alarmed me. He learned to hid his true feeling… _

_And I made my move…_

_On our time to Earth, he was on the park, sitting on a bench… it was already dark but no fear… he is a boy anyway. I look at him as he looks at the toilet. It would have been funny but I saw his eyes… Did he regret now that he is a Maou? I sighed and walked towards him…_

"**Shibuya…" I said…**

"**Huh?" he answered. Obviously, snapped out of his thoughts…**

**I am frowning slightly…**

"**Murata, I thought you were in the Castle?" he asked.**

"**I was but I got bored of it…" **

**Lies… he was not bored of it. He was just sick of it… **

**There were moments of silence…**

"**You knew about Lord von Bielefeld and Corporal Marguerite, am I right?" I asked better be blunt about it**

**His head shot up and I made a smile/smirk and my glasses lighted in anticipation. **

"**It's amazing that you are the only one who noticed, even Conrad and Gunter didn't saw anything…" Shibuya smiled.**

**And so he knew… and what's with that smile? It didn't fit his face at all! It was cryptic, he shouldn't have that kind of smile! **

"**I really didn't know that you are a fabulous artist, maybe this can take you to Oscars. But still you have to fight the position with me…" I joked.**

**Shibuya laughed. I felt relieved… he laugh. It was the real one. The real Shibuya laugh… My heart burst with joy but I noticed the tears falling on his face. **

"**Shibuya…" **

**He laughed and cried altogether. Please don't do that! If you do that… my soul will break. It was so painful to watch. How dare that Shinou look-a-like do this kind of this to his SUN?? **

"**Am I an idiot or am I a fool? I mean what's the difference between the two? And why am I crying and laughing all the same. I must be a mad man…" he said between his laugh and sob. **

**He even tried to make a lame pun! **

**I looked at him. Then, I felt his head on my shoulder… My heart pounded lightly. **

**NO!**

**I shouldn't feel these emotions in this time!! But… But… **

"**Shibuya…?" I asked looking at the boy who is now crying silently. I don't know what to say anymore.**

"**I'm fine, I just need to cry and a shoulder to lean on… Stay just for a minute… Murata…" he requested…**

"**Of course…Yuuri-kun" **

**I called him by his name. It surprised me… it really did… But it felt so good… **

**I didn't know what he thinks, I just let him cry. I just let him do it…I am still savoring the moments, even if my shoulder is not wet with his tears. **

"**Thanks, Murata…" he smiled, yes, a true smile, one with the goofy look.**

**Finally, he smiled… and it was so beautiful.. the warmth is back… and I smiled back… **

**Then, I felt the sunrays on my skin. **

"**It's the sunrise…" I said looking at the sun rising ahead.**

"**The Sun is always beautiful…" I added.**

**Yes, the eclipse is now gone… but that eclipse… may come again… **

**Yuuri now is the one listening.**

"**What do you plan on doing… Your Majesty?" I smiled teasingly using the official titles**

**Shibuya's bangs fell into his face covering his eyes and said "I'm merciful. But if anything happened, can you stop me from killing Wolfram and the others…"**

"**You made it sound like you are really going to do that…"**

**Even despite that anguish, I knew… he will not do it… his soul is pure and Shinou made sure of that **

**Shibuya frowned and said "I am afraid, Murata. I am afraid of myself. Than I am not the person they knew. What if I was not able to control myself? Will I ruin Shin Makoku? What if…"**

"**Shibuya, you are thinking very much. If you do something foolish, we will make it right but I doubt it…We will support you…"**

"**We…?"**

"**Yes, I, Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller and even Lord von Kleist…" **

**For once I didn't know what I am saying…I just kept on blabbing… **

"**I wonder about that… they knew about Wolfram yet…they haven't said a word… I mean, I knew they were protecting Wolfram and I understand it. But can't they trust me…"**

**I didn't say anything… I don't know what to say **

"**You are the King…and all you utter is law and all law must be obeyed" I said trying to remind him that all he want will be done.**

"**Indeed, but this pass weeks I learned that law is not something that imprison people. It is something that protects them… and I want to…" **

**He had really grown… but seeing his confused eyes. I can only say this **

"**I am the Great Sage, your closest advisor but above all these Shibuya, I am your best friend so I will support you and if you go…past the limits…I will stop you" **

"**Arigato, MuraKen"**

**After such a long time he had finally called me MuraKen as before… It sounds so sweet on his lips…**

"**Say, MuraKen… do you know swordsmanship?"**

**I felt surprise by his question. Don't tell me he will challenge Corporal Marguerite…**

**But when I saw the sadness on his eyes… I knew he had other plans… **

"**You are clearly underestimating me… I fought in the Soushu wars" I said quite proudly.**

**And Shibuya smiled and said "Not at all…my friend…"**

_**My friend…**_** Please don't call me that… it brings back so many memories…**

"**What do you want with my swordsmanship skill?"**

"**Can you teach me?"**

"**Why?" I asked sharply.**

"**If you want to have tutor there is Lord Weller and Lord von Kleist…" I said.**

"**But…they… I do not wish to be the same Maou… I don't want to be like a sheltered princess. I am supposed to be the one to protect"**

"**I see… but my training program will not be as easy as Lord Weller" I joked.**

**True, I am quite a slave driver. But seeing that eyes… eyes that show determination… I knew that whatever I give he will succeed to it… **

"**I'll take my chances" he said smiling again.**

**Please smile always… I nearly said.**

"**But after that what will you do?" I asked.**

"**I have a little plan and I need you to help me…" he said staring at the rising sun like remembering a past and his eyes are flying. **

"**Of course…"**

_Finally he needed me… Finally… I now have a new purpose. Is it wrong that I wanted a little bit of happiness? Is it wrong to feel a little happy in a time like this? I am generous…I am willing to share. I shared Shinou too many times than I can remember so it wrong that I feel selfish now? I love Shibuya Yuuri… the boy I am not supposed to love… But I can't control it…_

* * *

Sorry for a little late update. This chapter is clearly MuraKen centric but in the next chapter is for Wolf lovers so watch our for it! Please Do Review and I am having a poll...

What will be the pairing in this story... you know the one that will end up together... and tell me why!

Wolfram x Yuuri...a... Yes I love this pairing it is so adorable but sometimes, I feel that Wolfram is always pushing in Yuuri. No offence Wolf lovers for I love him too. It's just that in almost all of the story it is that Wolfram is always the object of kidnapping, of torture, of pain and I am getting quite sick of it. So as I say in this previous chapter, it will be a Yuuri angst story!

Murata x Yuuri...b... I am amazed that I fell in love in this pairing. But it was just so sweet... the moon and the sun... What will happen if Murata really...really like Yuuri as he say on the anime?

Murata x Shinou...c...My favorite pairing... if the votes are high... I will make Shinou return... and claim his sage! But if it don't... better be vote for this chapter!

or

Saralegui x Yuuri...d... I loved this story by the end of the OVA... somehow I'll manage to do it!

Please do vote or else... or else... erm?

Just vote!

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Torrent Grief

**Teach me sadness and pain**

I am very grateful… Many people had reviewed and it inspired me to write more. And yeah about my little poll, here are the results…

**Wolfram x Yuuri: 5**

**Murata x Yuuri: 2**

**Shinou x Murata: 2**

**Saralegui x Yuuri: 1**

The poll is still up. Just vote okay?

And for my dearest reviewers, I would like to address to you personally!

**xXxmidnightxXxshadowxXx:** Oh, you changed your pen name. It's fine but I'm very sorry to disappoint you. I am a Murata x Wolfram hater. I don't know the reason. I'll appreciate it if you will be my Beta. I heard some stuff about you from my cousin… I think you know her as… HimenoHana? Yeah, she's my cousin. We are so close together, we grew up and learned together and almost agree on anything. Our style of writing is nearly the same right? Well, for the fact that we learned to write under the same teacher. We are on the same age. She's older by days! But still, she is just so sensitive about Yaoi and Shounen ai since she once dreamed of being a nun! Don't tell her I told you and she'll kill me! We have a little disagreement when I told her that Yuuri is more suited for Murata since he is childish and Murata is quite old (Spiritually). And thus after a cold war… Tsunaida kimi no te wo was born! But that girl is quite sickly and she is on her bed for quite a time now that's why she can't update. And I think it would be quite long before she got out of it. She is always like this since she was little… I always have to support her.

**Skilla:** Did I really make Murata OOC? Gosh, I'm sorry! Maybe because I read quite many Murata angst story this past few days. And thank you for noticing that I compared Yuuri and Wolfram to Shinou. That's the point of the whole chapter. I'm so glad.

**Heart of a Crescent:** I am still thinking and waiting who Yuuri will choose. And of course, I love Yuuri as a uke. GO YUURI!!

**alice22:** Just find out okay. I am quite chatterbox and I might spoil my own story! I saw a subbed version of KKM S3 in Youtube…

**Wistful-dreamer:** Thank you for your support and please do continue to review.

**chocowilliams:** What a nice plot! Thank you for the idea! And because of your suggestion I was inspired to write this chapter. I can only picture Yuuri to Wolfram or Murata so far. The others are quite too old for him. Conrad is too perfect, Gunter is too…energetic and Gwendal is too cold.

**primaaryet:** I'm sorry to disappoint you but it will be the next chapter when I will expose some of his plan. For this chapter will be Wolfram centric.

**7blackrose:** Presenting this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**littlemisssweetheart:** That's the whole point! Wolfram is stronger than Yuuri. Why does he always have t perform the role of kidnapped-wife?

**ForeverWithin:** Wow, a fellow, Murata x Shinou fan. But still if many people vote on Murata x Yuuri… Maybe I'll change my mind if people always review! /Sadistic smile/

I would also like to call the attention of those who added this story on their Story Alerts List and Favorites

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!**

This chapter is a Wolfram centric for it will be unfair since the first chapter is Yuuri-centric and the second is Murata's POV. What about our favorite blonde?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Torrent Grief**

**(Wolfram Bielefeld Centric)**

He knew it was wrong. Yes, it was wrong from the very beginning. But what drove him to be in this one-sided affair? Perhaps it was the torrent grief that was buried in his heart since they were engaged.

Corporal Lancelot Marguerite is an honorable man. Despite his lineage, he rises to the top.

He came from an average pheasant family. His father is a farmer and his mother is a typical housewife. But because of his perseverance and in order to protect the country he loved, he joined the army twenty years ago, in the war. Because of his built, he learned the art of swordsmanship for a short period. He had been assigned as Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's personal bodyguard. It was when he fell in love his Lord. And when the war was finished, Wolfram himself had mastered the sword and maryoku.

He joined the army as a regular soldier and with his hard work; he got the place as Corporal. He said that it would be inferior if Lord Wolfram, the prince, shall have a lover below his standards. But then, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou proposes to the blond. Of course, there are no other people that will be more worthy to him as the Maou. And so, Lancelot distanced himself from him.

Wolfram thought at first that he will only stay at Yuuri's side for pride. But as time goes by, the more he follows the king, the more he admired the young monarch. He is gentle and kind to almost anyone, he follows his heart. And before Wolfram knew it, he fell in love with Shibuya Yuuri; the person he THOUGHT would never love him. In the place where he came from, this love is forbidden. Damn rules, damn principles and damn Yuuri… Why can't he accept Wolfram's love? Why can't he just love him?

He was lonely and angry when Corporal Marguerite approached him that day…

**Flashbacks…**

**Yuuri returned to his world, again, leaving him again. Where can he go? His family didn't even know his pain. Gwendal is too busy with state affairs and politics, Gunter is too busy of God-knows-what, Conrad…damn he rather die than to approach him! Conrart Weller or Conrad as Yuuri calls him is too perfect that he feel inferior just by standing beside him. Greta is spending time with either Anissina or the maids. He understands it, his daughter is on the point where she needed a mother and of course neither Yuuri nor him can understand. **

**He is on his chambers. He was very lonely. He loved Yuuri more than any woman can! Why can't he love him? Why that wimp must makes him suffer like this, to the point that his he can feel something clutching on his heart. **

**Why must he flirt with every people they met? Ulrike… Flurin… Leila… sometimes he even suspects even Giesela, just because they are woman. Why? Doesn't he look pretty? Sometimes, he even becomes so conscious that he look at himself on a mirror. **

**Nothing changed on his appearance. He has soft, slightly wavy hair the color of gold. His complexion is fair. His skin is smooth. His body is nearly perfect. His face is angelic. His eyes are the color of emeralds. **

**Why can't Yuuri be captivated by this beauty? Even if he is a boy, doesn't he look beautiful? Maybe, he can't attract him because he is a boy. He is a boy, this fact is sad and always makes his heart ache. If he had been a girl… would that wimp love him? Lately, Yuuri had becoming weird and very distant with him. He will turn away from his eyes, when their skin (even their fingertips) he would quickly pull it out, like disgusted or something? **

"**DAMN WIMP!!" he managed to yell. Tears rolled on his cheeks.**

**He was always alone… always… When he was just a child, even if he wanted to play with children of his age, he can't do it for he is an aristocrat and noble. He can't just play with poor kids, his father forbid it. He had plenty of toys but it is not what he need. The only person he can play with is his brother, Conrad. **

**But… he decided that he will not want to depend on him when he found out that Conrad is a half-human. He will die faster than him; it will be less painful if he is not close to him. **

**But then, Conrad grew up so perfect that he was envious. They became so part form each other.**

**He doesn't know when he realizes it. But realize he did, he was alone. With nothing but a mother who only knew that he looks like her, a brother more concerned to the country than his brother and a perfect brother. In that time of his life… Shibuya Yuuri came. **

**What did he did to achieve such fate? Was he destined to be alone forever? To love someone that will never love him back? Was it fate's revenge for the suitors he rudely turned down?**

**Here he is now… sitting on his bed crying. **

"**Your Excellency?" the door opened revealing a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His built is muscular like Yozak. He is quite handsome.**

"**Wh- who gave you the permission to enter my chambers?" he snarled at him, ashamed that he had been found crying.**

"**I beg your forgiveness but I heard a shout and I thought you are in danger…" he said.**

"**I can protect myself…" Wolfram shouted.**

**The man bowed and said "I am sorry to say this but you look immensely unhappy. Is is His Majesty?"**

"**What do you care about my personal feelings…"**

"**I am Lancelot Marguerite, sir" he bowed again.**

"**Well, you're the prodigy corporal right? But still I am of higher position for you so better watch you language" Wolfram snapped.**

"**I know… but I can't bear to see your face crying…" he said.**

**Wolfram looked up and he saw his eyes. His hazel eyes showing compassion and something he can't explain.**

"**I-I thank you for your concern…" Wolfram stuttered.**

"**Pardon me, but you are so beautiful and it would be a waste if you would wait for His Majesty. His Majesty clearly into woman" he said.**

"**That is not on your concern, Corporal" he said.**

"**But it is, for I love you so much, Lord von Bielefeld" **

"**Wha…What" **

**The young corporal kneeled at him and from this position, he stroked Wolfram's cheek.**

"**I love you so much that it pained me to see you cry" **

**He was surprised. He never met a man as blunt as the Corporal. His eyes… they show love and care and something more…**

"**I am engaged to the Maou" Wolfram said.**

"**But he didn't want you… It was only an accident in the first place" Corporal's eyes gleamed.**

**Wolfram turned his eyes away from that seductive hazel orbs. It was the truth and indeed, the truth always hurts.**

"**My lord, let me love you… let me make you happy. I am sure that it would erase all your pain" he said leaning to his ear.**

**Wolfram looked at his eyes, staring back and Corporal Lancelot kissed him passionately. It was wrong, yes, so wrong.**

**But it felt so good. And he closed his eyes and let the Corporal eased him into the bed. If his eyes are closed he can only see Yuuri… **

**And tears fall from his eyes.**

Maybe he saw himself to Corporal. Yearning the love, he can't have. It was clearly one-sided. Like his affection for Yuuri. Perhaps, he liked those forbidden touch because Yuuri can never touch him like that or let Wolfram pleasure him.

But it was still wrong and it felt so good.

And unknown to Wolfram, the whole castle knew… How?

Once, when Corporal drank too much alcohol, he bragged about their affair and the soldiers told it to the maids and soon the maids were gossiping about. In that time, his brothers learned about. To save his pride, they ordered that they should not tell the King or the Sage and that they shouldn't castle should not talk about it.

Even if Wolfram is an insufferable brat, people like him. And they do not wish to see the king's smile falter. So even Lasagna, Doria and Sanguria kept their mouth shout. But everyone's movement around the kind and Wolfram's became quite awkward. It was a secret that even Greta kept.

She doesn't want the relationship of her father to be broken. She treasures them both… and that's why she kept it.

* * *

But unbeknownst to them, the king already knew about their secret and making plans with the Sage. And it was their greatest mistake, to betray the king's trust.

Corporal Marguerite and Wolfram's affair continued. Wolfram for the love that Yuuri can't give him and Corporal Marguerite for the body he lust for.

Wolfram loved Yuuri. But he betrayed Yuuri for he was insecure and impatient. Yuuri learned to love Wolfram. But Wolfram broke his young, innocent heart into tiny pieces. And know, he is plotting something that even his royal subject doesn't know.

The Great Sage, Murata Ken, is in love with Yuuri. He kept it secret and he was patiently for the love that may never be given to him.

Fate is so cruel.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Pathetic, Shibuya… your sword speaks nothing to me except fear!" Murata yelled.

They are on a secluded forest far away from the capital. Murata already ordered Ulrike not to speak that they were back to Shin Makoku. They are training. Mud, sweat, blood covered Yuuri. He borrowed a sword from Shinou Temple and here they are practicing. It was already nine days. They built a tiny camp near a lake.

**"There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" Murata yelled fiercely.**

A bluish-white light surrounded Yuuri; he stood up and attacked Murata… There is nothing to be afraid of. He told himself. His hair didn't lengthen and his pupil didn't become dilated. His speed increased.

"I… I want to be stronger!" Yuuri yelled, the light dance around his body like flames

Murata smiled as he ran to meet Yuuri's sword… a pure white is surrounding his body.

Yuuri had grown… and he was proud of it. It will be a matter of time when he no longer have to be protected, a matter of time when he don't need to change into his Maou mode to control his maryoku and a matter of time before he became a king that Murata knew he is.

His heart even if shattered is still compassionate and kind. Murata was glad of it.

His sword escaped his hands. And from this position, Yuuri collapsed on his shoulders. Rain began to pour. Murata was surprised, his heart pounding loudly. He felt Yuuri's left arm curled into his neck.

"Thank you…sensei…" he said.

Murata didn't say anything. The rain water washes away the mud and sweat. He felt Yuuri's body is shaking not of fear or coldness. His chest is rising up and down. He is crying… again. The bluish white light is disappearing and the pure white light surrounded the young king's body.

**"Murata…can you teach me pain and sadness…?"**

And again Murata didn't say anything as the king loses its consciousness. The Sage kneeled on the muddy soil and Yuuri's head on his shoulder.

"It is something that you have now learned… Shibuya" the sage said, glasses gleaming.

"But still, I wish that I can protect you from that… It is something that I can't do. I'm sorry. Though for now, sleep. Tomorrow and the rest of the days will be tough…"

* * *

Yes! I finally finish the chapter. The first part is more like Wolfram centric isn't it? But the later part isn't. Yeah about the thing that Murata said, that wasn't mine. I like it. It was a quote from Bleach, when Urahara Kisouke is training Kurosaki Ichigo. I think it would be appropriate. So did I make a great job? Please review! The Poll is still up! I'm sorry is some of the characters are OOC! And I only focus on Murata, Yuuri and Wolfram but I promise for the next chapters will be better!

Wolfram x Yuuri… something like forgiveness and making up.

Murata x Yuuri… with patience and winning

Murata x Shinou… homecoming and courting

Or Saralegui x Yuuri with kidnapping and rape?

Please review and watch out for the next chapter! Yeah, tomorrow will be the airing of the next KKM S3 episode!


	4. Chapter Four: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**

* * *

**

Teach me sadness and pain

_Author's Notes_

_Yes, I finally got my 40 reviews. Thank you very much! May you keep reviewing and I will continue to write. But if you stop to review who knows, maybe I'll abandon this story. Maniac Laughter only kidding! Don't tense up! I'm sorry but the poll is down. The final results are here!_

_Rejoice all WolfYuu lovers! You won! Your favorite pairing won! But MuraYuu lovers are not left behind still, the winner is the winner. Now how do I get them back together? Help anyone?_

_But don't worry MuraYuu supporters, I promise you the next chapters will be for you. Since the votes are also high. Though, I decided that someone will return. The only question is… will our favorite sage accept his love again?_

_Thank you for your supports!_

To Skilla-san: Since I am on a summer vacation, I never leave my computer, that's why I can write often. Only problem hiders me and it is what they call Mental Block. But whenever I have reviews, my mind suddenly became recharged so please continue to support me.

To Heart of a Crescent: I am very sorry to disappoint you but this story ended up being WolfYuu but there will be MuraYuu until a certain king will appear. And because of your blackmail, I will continue to write but if only if you continue to review. And Yuuri's revenge will be this chapter! Oh hail, Yuuri! We love you!

To chocowilliams: If you scroll down you'll know what happens but after you reach the very bottom, push the little button with the sign of go! And write a review! And I like your story by the way but I never watch Gravitation. Maybe after I finish this story

To Howl3: It's your first time to review, isn't it? But still, Wish Granted, please continue to read and review!

To littlemisssweetheart: This is the next chapter, please review after you read this. And the poll is down and the final results are WolfYuu.

To SnakeRose: First time reviewer eh? But I am extremely sorry to disappoint you, the pairing will be WolfYuu in the end but the next chapters will be MuraYuu!

To alice22: I don't like spoilers but in the next chapters you'll know! I orchestrate that apart from Murata, Yuuri will have Ulrike. It would be very hard if they two will not have Ulrike.

To ForeverWithin: This is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy it!

To Mon Chardonneret: Request granted!

To 1xMocha: I am glad that you like my fanfic I hope that you will continue to support me till the end.

To pikeebo: The rest will be revealed for the next chapters and some on here! And don't worry since the poll is down and your pairing won!

To Wistful-Dreamer: I'm allergic to foods with too much wheat. The Cookies bribe didn't work and sorry to disappoint you but it will be WolfYuu.

_I just watch the Episode 81 and I am glad that the Royal Couple finally settled the problem. Now, the next episode is entitled "Greta and Yuuram". And as Wolfram said "Yuuri what is the essence of that name?"_

_To all MuraYuu fans please don't be disappointed. The next chapters will entirely be MuraYuu!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind… **_

**Chapter Four: Total Eclipse of the Heart **

* * *

"Are you ready, Shibuya?" Murata Ken, a four thousand years old being trapped inside a body of a sixteen years old, asked.

"Yes, Murata…" Shibuya Yuuri, an average high school student who happened to be a Maou, replied.

Their black hairs gleamed under the rising sun and the two mount their steeds. Murata looked at his king from behind. He no longer is the baseball boy; he is the king he knew. It had been quite a time since he knew Wolfram has a lover. Three months to be precise. Two weeks since they camped in the Forbidden Forest in the Southern Part of Covenant castle

Ulrike knew… with the entire maiden in the Shinou Temple. They knew together with the whole country. Ulrike can't suppress her horror on the day she decided to tell the maou just after they got back.

"**Your Majesty…I…" the child-like priestess said awkwardly as Yuuri stood from the water. Murata is on his side adjusting his glasses. **

"**What is it, Ulrike?" the king as kindly.**

"**I have to tell you something…" she said bowing her head.**

"**What is it about? Did something happen? How many days did we left?" Yuuri asked firing questions. **

**Ulrike giggled and said "It was only a day since you left and nothing special happened. Except that there are rumors about Lord von Bielefeld and erm… Corporal Marguerite, they are… I knew it's only rumors but I think you ought since… since… Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller are hiding it with the whole castle… But I…"**

**It was the day when they returned after the event on the park, the day when the plan was made.**

"**Ulrike…stop…" Yuuri smile widened.**

**The Genshi Miko raised her head and looked intently into Yuuri's kind eyes… too kind… too gentle and too sad. It was when she knew that Yuuri had learned about it. And she promised to be their accomplice. After all now that Shinou-heika is gone, her sole master now is His Royal Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri and His Highness, Great Sage, Murata Ken. She had kept that they are secretly returning and that His Highness is training the Maou the art of the sword and she was teaching him to use his maryoku more effectively.**

_**It was three months and now is the time…**_

They headed east towards the shining sun and Shibuya Yuuri said "Murata…Thank you"

The Sage smiled and said "My life is for the Maou only"

And they reached the Temple. Ulrike is already waiting for them. They dismount and Ulrike bowed to them.

"Okairi Nasaimasse(1), Your Majesty, and Your Highness" she said.

"How are the procedures?" Murata asked facing her.

"It was just as you want it to be, Your Highness. I had sent the letters to the rest of the aristocrats and they will come just before noon" her small voice said.

"Thank you, Ulrike" the bespectacled man said.

Shibuya looked at the sky and said "We have to make preparations…"

"Indeed, we have important guests" Murata said glasses gleaming.

Ulrike bowed again as the two enter the Temple.

After some time… the two came out.

They are wearing the most formal clothes for the King and for the Sage. Yuuri is still on a black uniform and he is wearing a blue cloak with gold chains and a red stone on the shoulder (2). Murata meanwhile is wearing his black uniform with gold lining but he too is wearing a cloak, green and designed like Yuuri only that the stone is yellow and the chains are silver. Ulrike watched with awe. The aura of naiveté vanished from them, replaced by great dignity.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, the carriage is ready" Ulrike said recovering.

An elegant carriage is on the gate of the Temple; it was pulled by four black horses and made of shiny black wood. The roof is straight and it was adorned by gold. A trusted outside guard of the temple will be the coachman.

"No matter what happen, Your Majesty… my loyalty only lies to you" Ulrike reassured.

Yuuri kneeled and to Ulrike's surprise, he embraced Ulrike and said "You are a great comfort to me Ulrike, thank you" He released the priestess and Murata who opened the door smiled at him a warm, meaningful smile. Yuuri went inside and Murata looked at Ulrike. Her tears running to her face and she said "Good Luck, Your Majesty. May Shinou-heika be with you as you go"

Then, a priestess gave Murata a sword. It was very, very old judging by its hilt. Murata accepted and put it on his waist and the cloak covered it. He followed Yuuri.

He sat in the seat opposite to Yuuri and stared at the window. Morning had arrived at the capital with the sun shining.

"Murata, when I was just a young boy, I went to a temple, I can't remember where but I'll never forget what I see there"

The Sage sighed and asked "What is it?"

"**I saw a poem, engraved in the rock, it was old but the words are visible. It was entitle ****'Loss'**** but the poet scratched the words and they are no longer readable. You cannot read Loss, you can only feel it. I understand it now"** he said, bangs covering his eyes.

"I never thought that you would be a very great preacher, Shibuya" Murata joked.

And Yuuri laughed. "That's what I like about you, MuraKen, you have the knack to make me laugh even in the most serious situations…" he said.

And the two looked at each other intently. Their eyes filled with warmth, in this world, they only have each other. The moon needs the sun and he was afraid that the sun will not need him. And Yuuri closed his eyes and Murata held his hand. Yuuri's eyes shot opened and he looked at Murata whose glasses are gleaming but in a strange way, it was not like the same when he is holding information. Murata squeezed his hand and Yuuri smiled. The king leaned his head on Murata shoulders. He closed his eyes and felt his troubled heart slowly finding peace.** They say that home is where the heart is. In that case, Murata is his home… **

Murata sighed; the warmth of Yuuri's body on his side is comfortable. His heart pounding loudly as he felt Yuuri's fingers tangled on his own and his warm breath on his neck. He is not crying and a smile is on his face. Their palms met and Murata gently let his white maryoku to remain there. He heard Yuuri sigh. His maryoku traveled to his arms, to his shoulders, to his chest and to his heart. Until, finally he saw Yuuri relaxed, all doubts gone.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Hand gliding on his fair skin, a sound of panting and the warmth of the early sun is all Wolfram can hear. The man top of him, gently bite on his slender neck. His movements becoming faster… Wolfram gasped as he felt his own completion and it was followed by the feeling of nothing. Hollowness and Emptiness, his heart was filled with this. Lance pulled out of him panting and immediately fell asleep under the white covers. A strange liquid flowed on his legs, when he first felt it, it was strange but now he was used of it. His whole body numb.

When did he first want this? Why did he want it? How can he do it, when his whole heart is for Yuuri only?

He understands now… a Cheater's heart is empty and hollow…

Yuuri is still on his world or so he thought, because of his loneliness, he relied on sex to give him physical pleasure. It was all Yuuri's fault, he kept telling himself. But he knew it wasn't…

His eyelids dropped out of exhaustion and he went to a very uncomfortable sleep as he felt a strong arm around his waist……

* * *

A Carriage is waiting somewhere near Blood Pledge. They decided that they would wait until the other aristocrats arrived. And it was only a matter of minutes when seven carriages arrived almost simultaneously. The guards of the Castle were perplexed. On the shadow, Murata saw Gunter von Kleist running with Gwendal von Voltaire. The show had begun…

"We came immediately as His Majesty, the Maou requested…" Stoffel von Spitzweg said hastily, as soon as he went out of the carriage that was opened by Raven.

"What? We didn't call for a meeting" Gwendal said, wrinkles appearing on his face.

"It was not who you called, Lord von Voltaire…it was His Majesty and His Highness" Raven said as an attendant handed Gwendal a letter.

It was written clearly in Mazoku-writings.

_To Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg,_

_Greetings, Lord von Spitzweg, I trust that you are doing well? I and His Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri will get to the point as this issue is important as it may seem. We invite you and all the other aristocrats to Blood Pledge. His Majesty would like to consult something that needs your guidance as the aristocrats. We hope that you will be coming here tomorrow just about noon. We expect you there and may you have a safe journey. _

_Murata Ken, the Great Sage_

_With the consent and orders of His Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri._

Gwendal and Gunter's surprised face aren't hidden to the rest of the aristocrats.

"Why didn't His Majesty informed this to us first?" Gunter asked almost tearfully. Gwendal's brow met and he said "Please come in"

Murata smiled as a shadow erupted on his back.

"They are here, You Majesty"

Murata signaled to the coachman and the carriage went out of the thick trees. They arrived at the gates of the castle.

"Halt" a soldier said who is in accident; Dorcas.

Through the carriage's window, Yuuri peeked in and Murata said "When did the Great Sage and the Maou stopped to their way to the Palace"

Dorcas tensed up and said "I humbly beg for your apology"

The coachman rode into the Castle main door and the middle aged man opened the door. Murata was the first to come out and Yuuri followed.

"The Aristocrats are here?" he asked gently to Murata.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Murata replied regally.

"Call them to the throne with the whole castle, to the lowest and to the highest" he said and walking to the door.

The soldiers who are guarding the door were deeply surprised.

"Right away, Your Majesty" Murata said as he bowed.

He turned to all the guards.

"Alert the kitchens, the gardens, the soldiers and everyone in the palace. To the lowest rank to the highest, tell them that I summon them and they should come right away! His Majesty and I will be waiting in the throne hall" he barked.

The soldiers saluted and said "YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!!"

Because of the sudden appearance of the ten aristocrats, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrart didn't notice the sudden arrival of the most important person through out Shin Makoku. There were twenty soldiers on the garden that heard, His Highness orders, and they immediately carried it out.

"We must consult His Majesty as soon as he arrives" Gwendal said.

"Where is Wolfram?" Gunter asked almost suddenly.

"He has…erm company to attend to…" Conrart said.

By the look of Conrart, they knew, Wolfram von Bielefeld is with his lover, Lancelot Marguerite. There was a sudden silence. Guilt was expressed on their faces.

They loved, adored, and treasured the king more than their own lives but Wolfram is also very special. Gunter despite his complains that he is a selfish brat; he regards Wolfram as his own brother and a student. It wouldn't matter, they all thought, when His Majesty found out, surely he will not be angry. Surely, he will just laugh and make way for them, saying that he only see Wolfram as his friend… But they made a mistake, a mistake that changed the whole being of a once wimpy king.

There was the sound of somebody knocking on the door and it spun open revealing one of the guards on the garden.

He bowed and said "Forgive me for intrusion, Your Excellencies but His Majesty, the Maou had arrived together with His Highness and they ordered that everyone from the lowest to the highest rank should be in the throne hall"

* * *

On that time…

Yuuri walked to the red carpet. His cloak is almost touching the floor. He is wearing a somber expression, miles away from his smiling mask… He then reached the three steps stairs to the elegant chair. He look tired that was reasonable since he just got out from a tough training period with the Great Sage. He collapsed to it. The hall is still empty except for him and the silence… deafening, heart shattering silence. The door opened revealing Murata. He walked to the carpet as he got closer and closer, Yuuri saw Morgif on his hands. Unlike the usual, Morgif is not making incoherent sounds and his form is like the original. Clearly, Murata went the trouble to change his form. He is no longer the wimpy king with a wimpy sword…

Murata kneeled and handed him the sword. Yuuri smiled, Murata had thought him the proper Royal decorum and Manners. He took it and Murata stood up. He formed a bow and went to Yuuri's side.

The door opened for the second time and people flooded inside… The first to come in was Gunter, Gwendal and Gunter. They were surprised to see Yuuri sitting on the throne with Murata standing on his right. Yuuri smiled at them. They didn't have the chance to say anything as the ten aristocrats followed suit. Stoffel was about to form a litany about his lands but before he had opened his mouth, the soldiers went inside bowing and then the maids. Then there was Anissina and Giesela with Greta. The young princess was about to run to Yuuri when he sensed the tension on the room. She decided to stay by Anissina's side quietly. All the faces of the Blood Pledge Castle were there. Except…

"Are, Where is Wolfram?" Yuuri asked pasting his innocent smile on his face…

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes; he was awakened by the sound of rushing footsteps. Curious, he took a robe. Lancelot is still snoring. He sighed and peeked inside. He saw one of his guards and he called to him.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"You Excellency, you must hurry! His Majesty has summoned all of the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle on the throne room!" he exclaimed and he bowed running.

Wonder spread on his face. When did Yuuri returned… Wait, he had to go. He ran to his room and wake up his lover.

"Lance! Lance!" he said shaking the corporal roughly.

"Huh?" he said opening his hazel eyes. He smiled slyly "Good Morning, my love. Are you still up for another round?"

Wolfram nearly punched him.

"That's not the time, Yuuri has summoned everyone! Quick we must go!"

Lancelot paled at the words and they quickly gathered their clothes. They didn't bother to wash up. Time is of the essence!

* * *

"Your Majesty, Wolfram is on… erm… patrol duties…" Gunter invented.

"I see, then we have to wait for him then" Yuuri smiled brightly.

"Why, Your Majesty, is the presence of all of us, not enough?" Gwendal grumbled.

"Yes, even the advice of you, Gwendal, Gunter and Conrart will be enough… but as Wolfram is my fiancé. I think it is only right that I respect his presence" he said still with his fake smile.

They didn't know what to say, Yuuri had never regarded Wolfram as his fiancé. But now he…

The door opened. A very ruffled looking Wolfram came in, his face looks horrible! He seemed to find a way to comb his hair but his eyes has bags under them. He wore a look that says he had been making love all night. His cravat is tied messily. His blue uniform crumpled.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" he said.

"Ara, Wolfram where did you come from?" Yuuri asked with a cute innocence.

"I… I came from the Castle town…" he tensed up.

Almost everyone nearly smacked their foreheads. They look at the king who still looks unmoved and he said "It must be tiring to have patrol duties and go to the town isn't it?"

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened. Everyone sighed in relief. Some even thank Shinou for giving them a very naïve Maou or so they thought.

"Of course it is! Wi…" but he stopped in mid-track. It wouldn't do to insult Yuuri now.

"I trust everyone is here now?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, you Majesty" Gunter said.

"Wait, Lord von Kleist" Murata said finally talking.

"Where is the Corporal of the Left Division of the Main Army?" he asked sharply.

"The corporal of Left Division? Ah, Corporal Lancelot Marguerite!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"How did you know about him, Your Highness?" Conrart asked almost fearfully.

"You must have forgotten that I asked for the list of the soldiers of our army with their profiles…" Murata asked glasses gleaming.

The whole room had the same thought 'Don't tell me he memorized all of the names?' but then they reminded themselves that it was Murata Ken, the Great Sage, the person who have the memory to remember all of his past lives.

"Corporal Marguerite is sick, You Highness" Conrart frowned.

And just about when he said it, the door opened revealing the Corporal. Another smack on the forehead.

"Ah, you are Corporal Marguerite right?" Yuuri asked smiling.

The corporal bowed, more of like inclined his head.

"Yes, I am Your Majesty" he said regally.

"Where did you come from?" Yuuri asked.

"I was at home, Your Majesty, my…er… Mother was sick"

A bigger smack on the forehead…

But like the first time, Yuuri showed no since of wonder instead he turned to Giesela…

"Miss Giesela, can you do me a favor. Please supply Corporal's mother with some medicine she may need for the disease seemed to be moving to one person to another" he said sweetly.

Giesela jumped and said a shaky yes.

Yuuri averted his direction to the room and he looked at them all.

"Now, that everyone is here…I would like to discuss the affair of His Excellency, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to the Corporal of the Left Division of the Main Army, Lancelot Marguerite"

* * *

_Yes, the chapter is finish with another cliff hanger! I am so cruel! The next chapter will be uploaded if you put a review! The poll is down! And it is my longest chapter so far! Please review or I will stop the story right here. _

_1. Okairi Nasaimasse: Welcome Back in a very formal way_

_2. Do you know what he wears when Yuuri is on formal meetings. That it is exactly only that the cloak is longer! _

_Oh yeah, the part about the poem is not mine, it is from Memoirs of a Geisha movie! _

_-Yours Truly, Tsuki to Taiyo (Moon and Sun)_


	5. Chapter Five:So much for my Happy Ending

**Teach me sadness and Pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo **

Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I'm fine and quite healthy. Can I have a little request to you everyone? My cousin has a very frail body and she is a writer here and a KKM addict. She is on her bed for almost a moth now and her body is not getting better. May you pray for her? I love her so much and she is a great writer!

Anyway let's skip from my life to my fic. Thanks for the many reviews! I am glad that everyone supports me and I hope I can find 100 votes before I reach Chapter 10. Please continue to support me! And I acknowledge the people who added this story on their alerts list and favorites. Thank you very much!

**primaaryet**: This is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy it! More action in this one! Promise!

**Skilla: **Sugar and Chocolates are the best. Never mind the pimples! My cousin's dad is coming next month and he'll bring many chocolates from Abroad! Yay!

**MostlyLovely: **I had stopped there but I wrote this chapter as fast as I can! Thank you for reading and reviewing

**Slate Grey: **Ithank you for your compliment. I kind of have my doubts that I can't write the story as I imagine it but your compliment raise my spirits up! Please continue to support me!

**1xMocha: **YEAH, Wolfram you are really dead but even though Yuuri had changed, I doubt he will sentence something that will physically hurt Yuuri!.

**xXxMidNightShaDowxXx**: I like that music and since you mentioned it. I am listening to it as I write this chapter. Thank you, you are one of my constant reviewers. God, my fingers are shaking because of the music

**chocowilliams**: Yeah, I also hate cliff hangers but it is kind of a revenge from all of the writers who always leave their stories with the cliff hanger. But now, I understand how it felt as a writer. And about the dark side, don't worry, Yuuri had grown from a wimpy boy to a diligent and regal king. Thank you Murata!

**Heart of a Crescent**: Sorry for my lack of grammar but what is 'Glomp'. Got attack by sporks from different authors Sorry, I am not really fond of using casual English. But anyways, Ike Yuuri! Watashi wa Aishiteru wa! Now the problem… how can I get Yuuri in a Lolita Black dress dilled with white frills? Maybe in the not-so-distant future!

**Masantine: **First time reviewer aren't you? There is one rule in my fic… Review and I'll update!

**Princess Sin:** Don't worry, I am not really pissed if anyone passed on my stories and never read it. It is not I who is missing a great story. Oops, sorry for bragging. That is the main plot of this story. What will happen if Yuuri found out Wolfram has a lover when he had just fallen in love with him? And you will find out their reaction to this chapter and maybe to the second. Yes, it was clearly humiliating for Wolfram but if you are in Yuuri's shoes, what would you do?

**pikeebo**: I told you if you are a Wolfram fan it will be quite hard for you since I am a Yuuri fan to death!

**alice22: **Just read this chapter!

**eirina: **It's my main idea that somehow Yuuri will stay sweet but regal all the same. A mixture of Compassion and Justice… an almost perfect king. And the punishment…? Yuuri as we all know is a person who will not even hurt a fly and he will deliver something that is even far greater than physical pain as Wolfram had given him.

**Animefreak03: **I am very sorry to say this but my point of story will never change for I am a Yuuri lover. And it kind of pierces my heart because of your review. I am sorry to say this but Wolfram had all the attention since many people fan-girl him because of his bishounen qualities. Don't get me wrong, I love Wolfram but I like Yuuri, Murata and Shinou above him. First of all, he is not really giving his entire love to Yuuri; he is just more like owning him, why can't he talk to girls? I mean, it's not like Yuuri will marry every girl he talk to. He is a friendly person. Yes, he always protect Yuuri but Yuuri has the idealism of homosexuality is a sin. Much like here in my country, it is something that is forbidden. And if you become suddenly engage to a person you only met hours ago, what the hell would you do? Even if he's a super beautiful person… a stranger is still a stranger. He had been whatever you write because, he had already fallen in love with Wolfram**, I know when a person courting you, and when you are about to say your yes and you found out that he has a girlfriend already… what would you do? Trust me it was one of the most painful feeling you'll ever have. Since I experience it,** I kind of have a boy-phobia, thinking that boys are just another name for pest. But now, I move on and have friends of the opposite sex myself. Yes, I love Yuuri's idiocy but can't a person change. I had grown up when that happened to me and I am proud to say that I become more of a reliable person! My strict aunt told me personally! Yuuri maybe a wimp but he has feelings! And if you read the Light Novel's spoilers maybe you'll understand why! And let me first to say this, I am not a Wolfram hater, it's just as you say it, there are two people in a relationship or as they say… it takes two to tango. But if the person is already dragging you to the dance floor and you don't want to be dragged into because you don't know the dance. Then just after you learned the dance and you seek that person and find him already dancing to another. Wouldn't you be pissed? And as you say Don' worry about my rant as you say. And thank you for reviewing.

* * *

To all of the people there who thought Yuuri is OOC, sorry but I am not really forcing you to love my story. I was just thinking that it would be great if Yuuri would grow. And anyway, everyone, I have a big piece of gossip for all of you!

**Light Novel's spoilers:**

_**Yuuri's first love is a man who has long blonde hair that he thought was a girl. **_I was quite thinking that because of this experience, Yuuri had felt insecure and almost frightened to love again. Since he felt deceived, oh, maybe that's why he can't accept Wolfram's love!

To my story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I own KKM, I would not be writing here!**

**Chapter Five: So much for my happy ending**

* * *

_Yuuri averted his direction to the room and he looked at them all…_

"_Now that everyone is here…I would like to discuss the affair of His Excellency, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to the Corporal of the Left Division of the Main Army, Lancelot Marguerite" _

The room was tensed, the air is heavy, nobody made movements or even breathe. Perhaps they heard it wrong, for a second they thought that His Gracious Majesty had mentioned the affair of his fiancé to the Corporal Marguerite which even those in the aristocrats are known. Since it was a rumor that went out of one mouth to everyone's ear. But it was secret to His Majesty since he was always in his world this time having examinations or something.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty… I thought I haven't heard it right…" Gunter asked finally looking extremely fearful.

"You have heard correctly, Lord von Kleist… His Majesty ordered this meeting to be hold by the subject of His Majesty's fiancé; Lord von Bielefeld misconduct and Corporal Marguerite obvious treason against the Demon King" Murata said frowning.

That is really unexpected. Yuuri is staring at them intently; his lips formed an inverted U shape as he surveyed them under his lashes. Then after recovering from such shock, Gwendal turned to speak. The king is kind and naïve maybe if they fit some lies, he wouldn't ask of it any longer. It had always worked that's why he is so prone to danger that he seemed to court. He is trusting after all.

"You must have gotten it wrong, Your Highness, Your Majesty, I assigned Corporal to be one of Wolfram's personal guards" he said gruffly.

Murata from Yuuri's side saw the young monarch flinched and he knew his voice will not be required and so when he had spoken earlier, he stepped back.

"Doria, Lasagna, Sanguria, bring Princess Greta out of this room now, there are things that must not be heard by my daughter regarding his fool of a father and his fiancé" Yuuri said gently to the three maids smiling.

The three jumped and said a very nervous "HAI!" They sped out gathering a evasive and struggling Greta. How the other servants wished that they are the one who had been ordered to do so. It was very awkward to be in the room. The room petrified, with nothing but the sounds of the wails of the princess from outside the door and the soothing words of the three maids.

Wolfram had stared at Yuuri. His jaw was tight. He never saw this expression to Yuuri's face; mixture of pain and most of all disappointment. He turned away from his eyes and stared at Gunter, Gwendal and Conrart, they look extremely worried. Why would they be worried so much about him? It was his affair only. He then looked at Lancelot, his face is white.

On the throne, Yuuri sighed as he heard the wails so far away now. Finally he stared at them.

In a very silent voice, that because of the tension and silence around the room was still heard.

He said "Do you really regard me as a fool?"

All eyes turned to him.

He then turned his eyes to Wolfram's. Emerald eyes met Onyx…

"Wolfram… do you really hate me so much to the point of betraying my trust and coming to the arms of another man? Tell me are you really yearning for that pleasure that you knew I was awkward to give you? I am sorry then…but still… I can't possibly think that you can call me a cheater when you yourself had betrayed my trust" he said.

Wolfram thought it would be better if he shouted on him… told him, he is a Whore, a Cheater. It was something he knew he would do or says if he discovered that Yuuri has another woman. Yes, it would be better than staring at the dark pools of his eyes that once shone with innocence.

"I…" he said. What can he say… that he's sorry? He will not do it again?

But Yuuri looked at the expanse of the room and he said "Lord von Kleist… Lord von Voltaire…Lord Weller…"

The three flinched, Yuuri had never addressed them this way.

"Do you think it would be funny and I would appreciate it that you have kept this thing away from my knowledge? Do you all personally think that I would not be furious if I found my dear, beautiful fiancé on my personal chambers on my bed roll with a man I never set my eyes on? You might know that I am forgiving and compassionate but I am a person who can feel emotions?" he asked.

The three tensed up and Gunter began to stutter…

"We… we just thought that Your Majesty would not be sad if he knew that Wolfram is with another man" he said.

"You never regard him as your fiancé anyway" Gwendal said hoarsely.

"I see… so that's why you did it…" Yuuri said smiling savagely.

"My dear aristocrats, do you really think that way too? I know that you have already learned about this affair even before I did" he said turning his attention to the aristocrats.

The nine regal people looked at him disbelievingly. Stoffel's mouth is hanging open, dignity forgotten.

"Then, I must thank all of you" he said smiling brightly.

The room has the same expression as Stoffel.

"Thank you all because of your thoughtfulness; I had been a laughing stock of my very own country and my other alliances. That the Great Demon King is not even a man that he can't control his very own fiancé and his subjects" he smiled lightly.

"But you are always a laughing-stock, _Your Majesty_" a voice on Wolfram's back said.

It was the Corporal. He is smiling wickedly as he put his arm on Wolfram's soldiers.

"I honestly thought that servitude would fit you better than royalty. A wimp as His Excellency said. You and your kind heart is not for royalty and forgive my rudeness but I really thought that you are a fool for not noticing Lord von Bielefeld's remarkable beauty." He said smiling.

Murata felt Yuuri's maryoku as he stood up from his throne.

"And what would a foreigner from another world care about this country? You can't even ride a horse properly nor swing a sword. Your maryoku is clearly not under your control." He said enjoying everyone's look of horror on their face.

"You can't even beat a child in sword play" he added haughtily.

There is a laugh from the throne. Yuuri is standing laughing.

The corporal looked at him "Have you gone mad, Your Majesty?"

"Maybe I do, for any man in their right senses would have punch all your remaining lights after what you had said to me. But even as you refer me as a wimpy king, I am still a king and if I ordered it right now, I can have you killed together with your entire family. And if I have to do that, I will personally made sure that your entire name will never again heard of Shin Makoku. But you have to thank Shinou because he had give this mediocre body of mine a kind soul" Yuuri laughed and smiled.

The corporal's face shed its color.

"From the top, I can have charges of the tow of you from Treason and Disloyalty to the king" Murata finally said.

"Wait a minute, Great Sage" Yuuri said. He stepped forward.

"Before that, I would like to demote His Excellency Gunter von Kleist and His Excellency Gwendal von Voltaire, their place will be taken by the Great Sage no other and I trust you didn't object of it" Yuuri said.

"It is my pleasure and honor" Murata said putting his hand under his chest and bowing.

"I think it is only right for me to do this, I would also demote Corporal Marguerite to become Wolfram's personal body guard that he was. And finally…"

Now, that they noticed that Yuuri was pale and almost shaking.

"And finally, I would like to end my engagement to His Excellency, Wolfram von Bielefeld" he said. Their eyes met again.

"That is all, thank you for listening to my decision and I hope you understand it" he said.

Then, to everybody's surprise he went down walking to the door. He passed to Wolfram without looking at his fiancé to the Corporal. Murata didn't move from his spot, his glasses gleaming.

When Yuuri was just about five steps from the corporal, everybody heard the sound of a metal unsheathing from the scabbard and then the sound of flesh lashing.

"That is only right for you!" the corporal's voice said.

Yuuri's cloak was torn with the back of his uniform. His back had a deep bleeding cut.

"Your Majesty!!" the voice from the hall over flowed.

"You had hurt Wolf and made him cry! That is my revenge in behalf of him! And for demoting me from the rank I had work for twenty years!" the corporal's mad voice said.

Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart and the rest rushed on him but they found an invisible barrier on their way.

Yuuri look to the people running and to him and to Wolfram, then to the Corporal.

"Forgive me to say this… but you are a coward to attack me on my back like that. I was expecting that you would challenge me in a duel as you are a proud man as Wolfram…I would never expect that a soldier from a Great Country would do something like that" he said.

"But I would forgive you for you say that I made Wolfram cry" he then looked to Wolfram with eyes full of despair.

Murata made his way to the struggling people who are doing their best to the barrier that Yuuri cast himself. He sighed as he saw the cut on his back healing. But it would need more professional help and his maryoku was already spent up to much from last night.

"EVERYONE!! STAY BACK!!" Murata roared.

And all of them look at him and they made his way, easily he went passed it.

The corporal's sword had Yuuri's blood. He walked to his back and using the back of his hand, he hit it on his nape. The Corporal loses his consciousness and he passed over Wolfram who had fallen on his knees. He then looked at Yuuri's lifeless eyes like the one he had on the incident of Demon Mirror. But this time, he has consciousness. Murata walked to him and he touched his shoulder.

"Enough, Shibuya, you no longer have to pressure yourself… Please sleep now" he said quietly. Then Yuuri turned his eyes to him and slowly, the warmth was brought back. He smiled at Murata and said "So much for my happy ending ne? Ken?"

And he once again collapsed to Murata's shoulders, the barrier was removed and the people flooded.

"Make a comfortable bed for His Majesty and Giesela please heal him but I would know that His Majesty's maryoku had already healed it alone but it might scar" he said before everyone fuss on his.

Wolfram stared at Murata, now he has no right to feel this but jealousy is raging his heart. Yuuri's arm is on the Great Sage's shoulders and the Great Sage's is on his nape. Their black hairs are mixing together. And to his surprise, he found the Great Sage looking at him. His eyes show apathy.

"I will personally would like to talk to you, Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire and Lord von Kleist, you too, Lord von Bielefeld…meanwhile the aristocrats are free to go. You must report to your provinces that His Majesty's engagement was annulled" he said.

And with his cloak, he draped it on Yuuri without removing it as Yuuri is on his body.

* * *

Yes!!

The chapter is done!!

Reviews are deeply appreciated by the author. And thanks you for your continuous support. **Next Chapter: The Moon's Confession! **

I am sorry that I made Wolfram bashing in this chapter and Yuuri's OOC. And to all Lancelot's fan… sorry!! Please wait for my next chapter okay?


	6. Chapter Six: The Moon's Confession

**Teach me sadness and pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo **

Okay my head is cooled down now, thanks to some reviews and Private message I received. To all the people who still support me… Thank you so much!

I dedicate this chapter to:

**Masantine, Aya15, xXxMidNightShaDowxXx. Dia-chan87, belleaurora, chocowilliams, Wistful-Dreamer and primaaryet**

This people had given me the inspiration to continue this story and to** Heart of Crescent** that makes me laugh in his/her review every time I hear it.

Thank you very much! I hope I can have at least a hundred of review after I finish this story but that don't worry I still have many plans for this one!

So here is the story!

* * *

**"May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: The Moon's Confession

The room was darkened; thick curtains draped the Maou's personal chambers. He should sleep well. No blinding rays of the afternoon's sun should disturb the sleep of His Majesty. It was something that the Great Sage had ordered himself.

Yuuri is sleeping on his stomach as his back was bared. The cut was deep but his body healed on his own and it went faster with Giesela's care. But still, without the herbs that she had given, Yuuri wouldn't have a peaceful sleep as it was certainly painful. Corporal Lancelot Marguerite was held in the dungeon for attempted assassination for the Maou. The Aristocrats had already left.

Murata Ken is sitting on a chair near Shibuya Yuuri's head. Then, there are movements on the bed and a groan.

"You awake now? Shibuya?" Murata asked.

Yuuri groaned as he sits on the bed. His back is aching. But there were more painful things in his heart. He grasped the white blankets as tears escaped from his eyes.

Murata sighed. No matter how much he had grown and changed there are still parts of him that will never change. He leaned forward and buried Yuuri's face on his chest, his arms wrapped on his head. Yuuri smelled like sunshine. And almost immediately his fingers left the sheets. His fingers wrapped tightly on Murata's front.

"Do you regret what have you done?" Murata asked.

Yuuri shook his head.

Murata's glasses gleamed as Yuuri's body vibrated because of his sobs. He would never forgive Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Silently, he let maryoku gathered on his hand and he gently put his hand on Yuuri's hand. The other Soukoku sighed in comfort.

"You were scary back then..." Murata joked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… My emotions triggered the Maou and before I knew it, he was taking over…" he said.

"I think I should apologize, I only notice it when you had stood up. But still I must praise you, your appearance didn't change. You managed to contain him a little…"

"But still, I said cruel words. I don't want that… It just slipped from my mouth. I threatened Corporal Lancelot and demoted both Gwendal and Gunter. Can I take back what I said?"

"No, it was your orders and the aristocrats heard it. Even though the two are really part of the aristocrats, they had done you injustice. But if they will do things honorable enough for the country to recognize them once again, you can restore them in their proper places. For the mean time, I will be the one on duty…" Murata explained.

Yuuri raised his teary eyes and said "Can you really do it? You will be very busy that you can't return to Earth for quite a time"

Murata chuckled and said "You clearly are underestimating me. I am the Great Sage. And don't worry; my parents wouldn't even notice that I was not home because they are too busy with their works…"

Yuuri wiped his tears. And he looked back again to Murata's black eyes. They…are captivating… Murata meanwhile put his hand on Yuuri's forehead and he said "You must take a bed rest…"

"Yes…" Yuuri said and he turned to his stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar maryoku on his back. Mysterious and captivating but all the same soothing, the white light expanded to his sore back. It was very comfortable. He sighed and drifted back to sleep.

From the shadows, Murata smiled. He leaned forward for the room is too dark. He want to see Yuuri's peaceful face, the one that was not conflicted with pain… His heart becomes light as he saw the innocent smile on Yuuri's face. He whispered on his ear, remembering the language he had learned through out his many lives.

"Nohiboka, Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, Dangsinul saranghee yo, Iniibig kita. Wo ai ni" and finally stealing a kiss on Yuuri's lips. He whispered. "I love you so much… Kimi o Aishiteru"

He stood up and walked to the corridors to Lord von Voltaire office. The sun will be setting soon and the moon will rise. The rays framed him as his foot prints carried him to the door. He knocked and opened the door.

The three sons of the ex-Maou and Gunter are there. They stared at him and abruptly bowed. Gwendal courteously stood up from his chair and Murata sat down. He remembered this office, the office for the regent and the closest advisor to the king. It originally belongs to him.

"Let me get this straight… Are you still willing to be His Majesty's subject despite that he demoted you" he asked.

Gwendal's brow met and Gunter tearfully said "My whole body, life and heart is for His Majesty only. This servant had done him terrible things. If His Majesty would allow it, I am more than hopeful to be his servant!"

"What about you, Lord von Voltaire?"

"It is my duty…" he said.

Murata didn't really need to ask Conrad, his look is enough for him. And his black eyes shot to Wolfram coldly. He didn't know why but every time he saw the blonde he will remember not the joy of loving Shinou but the pain.

"Lord von Bielefeld… what about you?"

Wolfram stared at Murata's hostile eyes. He trembled in something… fear? Why must he be afraid at him?

"Do you think I will still be willing to serve that wimp? He had shamed me in front of all the aristocrats!" he didn't know why. His pride that he always followed had urging his mouth to say those things.

"Wolfram!" Conrad snapped.

"Have you forgotten, Lord von Bielefeld that it was you who had fooled and cheated on His Majesty?" Murata's glasses gleamed. He was straightforward and he enjoyed the blush that crept on his pale face. The blush of shame…

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! NOPBODY WOULD UNDERSTAND!!" he yelled nearly crying.

"What would I not understand?" Murata asked standing up.

"You wouldn't understand the feeling to wait for a person you knew would never love you! A person who is more fascinated in woman! The feeling that he only treated you as a friend. The feeling of waiting for nothing!! The feeling of loving without being love in return. I had waited for that wimp for a year. I tried so hard to be beautiful in his eyes. I tried so hard to be loyal and strong enough for him!!"

Splash…

Wolfram was wet. Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad stared at the sage. A glass is on his hand and the contents on Wolfram.

"Why, you!" Wolfram said reaching for the hilt on his sword.

The gleam on Murata's glasses disappeared and Wolfram stepped back. He never saw such fearful and cold eyes. It was much more fearful than Yuuri's when he was on Maou-mode. Murata's eyes are dilated but the pupils are red.

"What do you think I don't understand? You had just waited for a year and you gave up. Lord von Bielefeld, I am afraid to say this but you are a quitter. I… wouldn't understand? When I had waited for him for three years, when I knew as you say that I would never be love? Do you think of what I would have felt when I know that you, immaculately blessed with beauty, was his fiancé. But I give way, haven't I? For I thought, you would love him… that he would be happy in you. That you would wait until he had realized his feelings for you…But you are impatient. You can't wait, is that why you had gone to the arms of the corporal? If you would have waited… if you would have waited a little bit longer, both of you would have been happy. But because of your intolerance, you had both hurt yourself and Yuuri… I will not say I am sorry for you…" Murata said eyes flashing.

Wolfram was aghast. The Sage… the sage had loved Yuuri! No!!

"I will not say I'm sorry for you… because you had made him cry and that is enough for me to never forgive you"

But Wolfram regained his voice and he shouted "What about me? Do you realize how much tears I shed for that wimp? I cried! He never loved me!"

"No…" Murata said quietly and closing his eyes. Wolfram stepped forward.

"What do you mean no?"

"Why do you think, he was so angry of you cheating on him? It is not a matter of pride for you know he never had any at all. It was the matter of his heart. He had grown to love you. Wolfram von Bielefeld… but you destroyed him. He had loved you so much that he wanted to become stronger… to control his maryoku and be a wise king to show that he is not the one that you had fooled."

Wolfram's knees failed him. He began to cry. It was his mistake… his greatest mistake… It might have been a very beautiful ending, if he waited. Truly, in matters of words and writing… nothing is more painful than the words than it might have been.

Murata walked to his side. He was kneeling and Murata passed.

"As I say, I will not say sorry… You had hurt him and he had hurt you… I will not say sorry, Instead, I will say thank you…"

Wolfram's eyes widened.

"I will say thank you… you had given me the chance to be on his side. I admit, he still has feelings for you. But I will try my best to steal him from you and if I do succeed… I promise you… You will never have him back…"

And he headed to the door.

Wolfram can't breath. What would happen? Can Yuuri still forgive him? Can Yuuri still have feeling for him as the Great Sage had said? How can he win over the Great Sage who had waited much longer than he did? How can he have the love that he almost have?

"Yuuri…" he said crying.

Gwendal hurried over him and without thinking he embraced his youngest brother.

"I'm sorry" Gunter said.

Wolfram sobbed and Conrad stared at him. The two most important people in his life had been hurt by each other. Who can he blame? The Great Sage?

"Wolfram…" Conrad said kneeling to his brother.

Wolfram looked up at him and he said "What can I do? I had hurt him? I had done him wrong when he had loved me?"

"Wolfram… sometimes… letting go is the best option. When we let go… we can forget the pain and move on"

"But I can never let go of him! No matter how many times had slept with Lance… I can only see him. He alone!!" Wolfram yelled crying.

For the time, the three older people don't know what to say.

* * *

"_Wolfram…?" _

_He opened his eyes and saw Wolfram on his bed wearing his pink nightgown. His face is beautiful. He opened his emerald eyes. And he stared at him._

_Wolfram smiled at him and held him close. "Wolfram…" Yuuri said smiling. And he enjoyed the heat of Wolfram's body. "Anata wa daisuki desu…" Yuuri murmured. But then Wolfram turned to mist. Everything turned to black. It was dark, cold and frightening. _

"_Ie, Ikinaide! Gomen Nasai… Don't… Don't leave me all alone!!" Wolfram disappeared and become solid again but on the arms of Corporal._

_He smiled evilly at him and said "I have Wolfram, Your Majesty…"_

"_Wimp…"_

_He sunk on a black hole. As he did, he heard laughter… laughter… he saw Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad laughing at him. He covered his ears but still it echoed. It echoed endlessly and it became clearer. He raises his hand but no one caught it. He was falling… falling… falling… _

"_Shibuya!!" an unknown voice said._

_And a familiar, warm hand clasp to his and he was rising… rising… A blinding light… the place was encased in a gentle light… a very gentle light. As gentle as the hand… The hand is slowly fading. But he held on it… _

"_Don't… Don't leave…" Yuuri begged tears falling on his eyes. The hand solidifies and a body appeared._

_His smile is gentle and his body warm. His arms curled on his. _

"_Shibuya…" _

_The feeling is comfortable… it was like the gentle moon. _

* * *

Murata's hand is tangled on Shibuya. He is crying on his sleep. His other hand is releasing maryoku. He bent forward and he called… "Shibuya…" He is about to release Shibuya's hand when he felt it tighten.

"Don't… Don't leave…" he pleaded crying. He sighed and his hand tightened on him. It was painful that only in Shibuya's dream and sleep, Murata can have him. He turned Yuuri's body and since Giesela made him drink a sleeping potion, he is still asleep. He embraced Yuuri.

"Shibuya…" he whispered on his ear.

"I love you…Wolfram…"

Murata closed his eyes, tears flowed on his eyes and his glasses gleamed.

"I love you…" Yuuri said.

* * *

_He knew it was not Wolfram but still… he mouthed the words. The place is still full of light but it was raining. Raining… And finally he opened his eyes…_

* * *

"Murata?" Yuuri asked. The other Soukoku looked at him in the eyes. Yuuri noticed his tears. For an unknown reason, he suddenly felt sad. It didn't occur to him that Murata and his hands are together clasp tightly and Murata's arms are around him. He doesn't want to see the tears on his eyes.

"Why do you…?" but Murata inclined forward. Their nose touching and Yuuri breathed. He was unable to do anything… and finally he felt Ken's lips on his… It stayed there doing nothing, just press against his. Then it moved sideways in a gentle fashion. Then Murata pulled back. Yuuri's eyes questioned him and Murata was shocked at what he did. For the first time in his entire life…lives he had done something without thinking. But it felt so good.

"I…I'm sorry…Shibuya… I don't know what had gotten into me…"

But Yuuri didn't listen to half the words for he pulled Murata and their lips met once again… Murata smiled on the kiss but it was a sad smile.

He knew no matter what he did… Yuuri's heart may only be for Wolfram. But in this time, even for a little… he had managed to have a piece of Yuuri's love.

* * *

Yay, Today is the airing of the fourth episode of KKM Season 3. I am so excited. Hope they would hurry up uploading it! Anyway… Please review and no more flames please!

Romaji:

**Nohiboka, Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, Dangsinul saranghee yo, Iniibig kita. Wo ai ni, Kimi o Aishiteru**: They are all I love you in diffeent language. The first one is on a African language when confessing for a man. Even man to man. **The Second is one French, it was mentioned by Murata in the Light Novels that he had been a doctor in a Revolution that suffered a tragic end.** The third one is German, the fourth is Korean. The fifth is Filipino, my language. The sixth is Mandarin. **It was said in the novels that Murata was born at Hong Kong but raise in Japan.** The last is Japanese.

**Anata wa Daisuki desu: **I like you so much

**Ikinaide: **Don't go

**Ie: **No


	7. Chapter Seven: Just don't disappear

**Teach me sadness and pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo (Moon and Sun)**

Hi, everyone… how are you all doing? I trust you are all are doing fine. I recently watched the latest episode of Kyo Kara Maou.. I am very sad no one is reviewing my story so I would like to thank these people who still find their time to read this story and more love from me!

I hereby would like to thank these people who gave me Private Message! Arayelle Lynn and Heart of Crescent. And to my only two reviewers for the chapter, Aya15 (love your name!) and 7backrose.

But anyway… here's to the story! Okay, this chapter is inspired through the music I am listening right now, Wag ka lang mawawala. Are you interested in the lyrics?

Here are some parts that would go well with the story! I tried to translate it in English but I am not really a professional in that kind of thing. Sorry.

Wag ka lang mawawala

**Just don't disappear**

Kapag nariyan ka ako'y sumsigla

**When you are with me, I feel alive**

**  
**Kahit hindi ko pa kaya ang magmahal

**Even if I still can't fall in love**

**  
**Sana sa akin ay hindi mag-sasawa

**Please don't grew tired of me**

**  
**Pusoy ibibigay sayo

**I'll give you my heart**

**  
**Sa oras na mag-hilom ang sugat nito

**In the time when my wounds are healed**

Panahon lamang ang hinihiling sayo

**Time is all I asked**

Sana ay pagbigyan mo ako

**Please grant this wish**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Just don't disappear**

* * *

Yuuri woke up early. The sun is not shining yet. His body still sore and his back still painful but his heart and shoulders felt so light. He smiled blushingly remembering his friend's confession last night and he put his hand on his lips.

**Flashbacks**

**Yuuri and Murata pulled away from each other. They are both panting and Murata grabbed Yuuri. The other Soukoku felt the arms around him tightened. **

"**Forgive me, Shibuya…" he said.**

**Yuuri was surprised but he asked "Why?"**

"**For loving you…" **

**Yuuri blushed at Murata's declaration of love. But he smiled and snuggled on Murata's warm body, Murata's scent drifted on his nose. **

"**I can't say that I love you now but… please don't go away from me and… wait for me until… I can finally love you back…" Yuuri answered. "Would you wait for me? Would you be patient until I can return your feelings? Will you not get tired of me?" he asked.**

**Murata shook his head and said "I had been waiting all this time… and waiting I shall continue… It is enough for me to be at your side…" **

"**Thank you…" **

"_**It is enough for me to be at your side"**_

Yuuri smile widened and his spirits soar. If only Wolfram has Murata's patience… He shook his head. He should not think about it now…

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He removed his pajama. His back seemed to be magically healed. But still it was painful. He shook his head again. He has duties to attend and a big decision to make.

Meanwhile…

Murata had finished the paper works, all it needs are the signature of Yuuri. His skills still does not fade; he still can do his work in an amazing speed. After all, when he was Daikenja, he is usually the one who will do all the work since Shinou is not really capable of said jobs. And once being a CEO of a company had helped. He was about to pile it on the desk when the regent office door opened revealing a stunned Gwendal.

"Your Highness… what are you…"

Murata cocked his eyebrow as Gwendal eyes' fell on the paper works.

"I am here to do my duties… I had already done most of it but it still needs His Majesty's signature…" he said standing up.

Gwendal's mouth almost fell. He had come here to do the paper works, despite his demotion; it was still his duty to secure the peace treaties as he was still the representative. But when he opened the door, he saw the mountain of paper work that would take him hours to do are piled neatly.

"You… you did all of this?"

Murata's eye brows rode up again "Do you see anyone else here?"

"But that would take… eternity!" Gwendal said not hiding the amazement in his voice.

"You are underestimating me… Lord von Voltaire" Murata said walking to the door.

"I…" Gwendal said speechless. The Great Sage is still the Great Sage…

Murata walked to the corridor that leads to Yuuri bedroom. A smile… his familiar smug smile on his lips. He still can wait… until Yuuri had learned to love him…

He met Conrart on the way. The brown haired soldier bowed at him and said "Good Morning, Your Highness"

Murata nodded and said "Are you here to wake up, His Majesty"

"Yes, Your Highness…" Conrart said.

Murata smiled and said "I trust he is already awake now. Please tell him I am waiting on the hall"

Conrart saluted as he walks away.

Yuuri heard the conversation from his room and blushed cutely as he buttoned his uniform. Then, as he combed his hair, there was a knock. The door creaked open and there is Conrart.

"Your Majesty" he said.

"Good Morning, Lord Weller…" Yuuri smiled

Conrart flinched and said "Breakfast is ready and His Highness told me that he is waiting in the hall"

Yuuri faced him and said "Thank you…"

He walked to the bedside and grabbed the new regal looking Morgif. Conrart watched with pain in his eyes. Yuuri had changed… He became more of a Maou. He should be proud but the one that he can't accept is that it was because of the pain that his brother had caused him.

Yuuri walked passed him without looking at his eyes as he fastened the sword on his side.

"Please tell Princess Greta that I need to speak with her in private after breakfast…" he whispered but audibly enough.

Conrart stayed on the spot as he heard Yuuri's footsteps drifted. He was successful to protect Yuuri but he had failed to protect his heart, now despite its kindness and gentleness… it was cold…

Yuuri walked silently and found Murata leaning on the wall with the smile and glasses gleaming.

"That was…interesting Shibuya" he said.

"It's Yuuri, Ken… honestly" Yuuri said smiling and shaking his head.

"Shall we go now, Your Majesty…" Murata taunt.

Yuuri snorted and said "You are worst that Lord Weller!"

Murata chuckled as they walked together in the hall. It seems that the incident yesterday seemed forgotten as they joke and laugh. Yuuri was telling him about What-ever-his-name and about his latest home run. Yuuri can always relax in Murata's presence… he was just like the wind but there are thousand things that he can relate to Murata but he would want it to be the moon…

"Hey, Yuuri… why did you stop talking?" Murata asked and Yuuri looked at him blankly blushing and said "Nothing"

He curled his arms around Murata and his bangs covered his eyes. Murata didn't even blush instead he looked away. "It wouldn't do if… they found out… Yuuri"

But Yuuri shook his head and said "I… I am tired of secrets and lies… at least… I can…"

"You don't need to force yourself… Pain takes time in healing. For now… I only manage to make you smile again" Murata said looking at him with a beam.

Shibuya returned the small smile and let go of Murata's arm. But then his smile falters as he remembered the affairs yesterday. As if reading his thoughts, Murata's glasses gleamed and he said "You should go to the dungeons and talk to Corporal Marguerite. Pass the judgment…" Yuuri bowed his head flustered.

"Don't worry… I'll be at your side…" Murata assured.

Yuuri sighed and said "Being a king is not easy…"

"Being an adviser to a king who likes baseball is harder" Murata smiled.

Yuuri laughed. The two entered the dining room. They found Gunter there and Greta.

"G-good morning… Your Majesty" Gunter said nervously and stiffly. Greta meanwhile didn't do anything, she just stayed there petrified.

At that very moment, Wolfram entered the room with Gwendal…

There was tension in the air… like somebody just announces a death…

Yuuri smiled and said "Good Morning, Lord von Kleist… What's our breakfast…?"

Gunter breathed… and Greta looked up as Yuuri sat in his usual seat. Then Murata followed eyes were covered by the light on his glasses. Wolfram didn't know what to do… to leave the room or to eat breakfast with the fiancée he cheated. Sighing, he decided to face his fears as he walk to the chair near Greta. Gwendal stared at him.

One of the maid poured tea on his cup quite nervously. Then as she finished, Yuuri raised his eyes to see Wolfram pulling the chair quietly. He sighed and said "Can you bring the food on the office? I know that I have tons of paper works to do. The sooner I finish the better"

He stood up and the tea was not even touch as he walks away.

"Are you coming… Ken?" he asked.

"Hai… Hai" the sage said as he sipped on his own cup.

"Wait, Your Majesty…" Gwendal said standing up.

Yuuri turned his eyes to the stoic mazoku and said "What ever you wish to say can be discussed in the office…Now if you'll excuse us"

He walked to the entrance and passed Conrart. Murata stared at them and closed his eyes. He turned back and said "Yuuri will forgive all of you… _eventually_"

He followed Yuuri as he went to the Maou's office. The three brothers sighed and said. So it is true… if you anger a very kind person it would take a long time to be forgiven. Even if that happens… even if Yuuri had forgiven them, the warmth may never be returned. With this, Gunter burst in tears… It was their life time mistake to betray their king.

"That's enough, Gunter" Wolfram's angry voice said as he threw the napkin on the table. He stood up and said "Go on blame me! It's what you all want isn't it! It was I who cause all of this! So blame me! Tell me it's really my fault that Yuuri had become hostile among you all! But I never asked for you to do it didn't I?" he shouted forgetting Greta's presence.

Gwendal stared at him but it was Conrart who retort angrily. "Wolfram… we knew that you are angry but you don't have to say such things! We protected you because we want to! Everyone in the castle did it for your sake! You should have been grateful!"

"I hate it! Being protected… I can take care of myself!" Wolfram yelled.

"Hark whose talking…" a sarcastic voice said.

Anissina came in the shadows.

"Honestly, you are really an arrogant and selfish brat. Because of your pride you refused to utter words of forgiveness to His Majesty and because of your selfishness, His Majesty is angry to all of us! So basically it really is your fault…" she said without mercy.

Wolfram began to cry as Gwendal sharply said "Anissina"

"I never ask all of you to protect me! You don't even understand me!" he yelled.

Anissina frowned and said "Yes, we don't really know you… but Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld… do you know yourself?"

Wolfram stared at her… She's right… Did he really know himself…

Before… he was just a pampered prince… adored because of his looks. He hated it because people only see him in his looks. He have no one… he kept telling himself. He has no one to depend on. His mother only recognize him because he looks like her, Gwendal didn't even care because he was too busy with the affairs of the state. Conrart cared about him but he is human… he will soon die… like his father. He has no one.

"I was alone! Always alone!!" Wolfram shouted.

"Really? How can you say you are alone? You are just close minded to think about that. Blinded by your own rage and sadness… you refuse to see the world that revolves around you… You only saw your own sadness and not the sadness of others. You are too busy comforting yourself to see that there are people who cared about you. You are really selfish…" Anissina said.

Wolfram tears flowed. It is hard to admit but she was right… she was right in every angle…

"Damn" Wolfram cursed and he ran to the door.

"That was too much… Anissina" Gunter said.

"It's only right. You all are too busy protecting him. He is not a child anymore. You should open his eyes with his own mistakes. You have to left him accept his own faults if you don't do that… he will be weak…" Anissina said.

Greta looked at her tearfully and said "Why did Wolfram cheat on Yuuri-chichiue? Didn't he love Yuuri? He told me always? He said he will only love Yuuri and no one else. Anissina… Anissina… can you love two people just the same?"

Anissina looked at her sympathetically and said "No, that's impossible… You can only love one person at a time… I think Wolfram turned to Corporal Marguerite because he saw the attention he thought we never gave him. And because of this blindness, he had committed a mistake…"

At the office…

Yuuri sighed as he signed the paper. Mysteriously, he had already done quite a good job and finished near a quarter but his fingers weren't even numb. It seems like he had just signed Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri without really thinking. His hand is moving on its own accord. His mind is blank…

"Shibuya…" a soft voice said.

Yuuri looked up and saw Murata looking at him.

"What is it Ken… and its Yuuri" he said putting down the writing quill.

"If you don't want to do paper works, I'll do it. We have the same ranks so my signature would be appropriate enough" he said.

Yuuri smiled and shook his head "You had already arranged it and you made the letters for our alliance about my… annulment… I think that is enough work for you today" Yuuri then resumed in signing the paper works.

Murata frowned as he saw the already cold breakfast lying on the front table away from the papers. He shook his head and said "If you don't eat I will have no choice but to shove that food on your stomach"

Yuuri looked back at him slightly terrified. He had seen the wraths of Murata while they are training .he can be funny and joy-loving friend when he wanted to; there is also the part of him that is more mysterious than the moon and he can also be fierce when he wanted it.

"Fine, Oh Daikenja-sama" Yuuri grumbled.

Murata smirked when Yuuri began to much over the food. He looked at the sky. It will rain soon…

"Ne, Murata… after I finish the food and paper works… I'll visit Corporal Marguerite…"

Murata stare at him. Yuuri looked very sad as he drink his tea. He had grown but there are things that will never change in him. He maybe act stoic as he was now but he still is the compassionate, kind and peace loving boy that he… love…

"Yes, I understand" Murata said closing his eyes.

"And also, I want to consult you about something…"

That day, Gwendal was bored; he has no such duty and paper work now. He only attends on the affairs on his province and after he did that, he only knit some animals to relieve stress. But then, the Great Sage came and said "His Majesty wants your presence. He will pass the judgment on Corporal Marguerite" Gwendal cringed and said "I am on my way…" The Sage quietly looked at him as he stood up.

"I advise that you must not let Lord von Bielefeld or there will be blood shed…"

Gwendal's eyes widened and he understood…

Meanwhile, Yuuri had trouble fastening Morgif. He no longer made moaning sounds and now transformed on his original form. He is large but he was able to keep it on his cloak. He looked at the mirror. He is still wearing his black uniform underneath but now he has a black silk cloak with the Shin Makoku crest on the back and has furs on the neck. It has embroidery of his own crest on the right chest. Murata had helped him design for it… it was a dragon head with a pure white lily on the mouth, the dragon is colored blue and its teeth was fastened on the stalk of the flower. It was circular, and around the sphere is his name in Japanese; Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri.

He sighed as he heard a knock on the door. Murata opened the door and said "It's time to pass your judgment… Maou-heika"

He turned away from the mirror to the open door…

* * *

Yosh, I finally finished this chapter. It's quite short since I rushed it. I am very busy these past weeks so sorry! Anyway please review and please read my first lemon story. And I have to share a few tidbits of the newest gossip I found lurking in the net.

It said that maybe the Maou-mode of Yuuri is his other life just like Julia, It is said that person is cold and will willing murder anyone for justice… What do you think? Should I make Yuuri cold? Of course he would be apathetic to Wolfram. Anyway the next chapter is Yuuri's sentence for Corporal Marguerite. Please stay tuned!


	8. Chapter Eight:Wings of Words

**

* * *

**

Teach me sadness and Pain

**By Tsuki to Taiyo (Moon and Sun)**

I know what all of you are thinking… WTF, finally it's been ages since you updated. Sorry, I went to my relative house and helped for a fiesta. Anyway, I thank all of you readers and reviewers! Yes, I finally have a hundred reviews!!

But here is the next chapter; I hope you will like it. And also… can anyone be my chat mate… my yahoo id is . Please add me as your friend… I seriously need a friend who understand Kyo Kara Maou and worship is at I do! This chapter is like a…songfic…please understand…

Please do review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Wings of Words**

* * *

_**Nagusamenagara fukinshin dakedo  
Naiteru kao mo kirei de aseru yo**_

_**I know I am foolhardy when I comfort you,  
But your tear-filled face is too beautiful and I can't help it**__._

Yuuri walked to his throne. His black boots' heels clicked on the floor and his cloak shuffled. Murata is already there waiting at the side of the high chair. His glasses are flashing as usual and his expression unreadable. Yuuri passed Gunter, Gwendal and Gunter without making an eye-contact. His eyes focused on the chair. If he hadn't accepted the title of 'Maou'… how would life be?

_No, he told himself… Regret is just a waste of energy. I must look in the future… with Murata…_

He kept telling himself this until finally, he reaches the chair. He faced the hall. Two soldiers entered with Corporal Marguerite. The Corporal's eyes showed no fear, instead pride. The soldiers put their hands on the corporal's shoulder and forced him to kneel.

"You must know why you are here, Lancelot Marguerite" Murata said.

The corporal looked to Murata with eyes full of murder. Murata ignored it and he continued "Not only had you made treason with His Majesty. You also tried to assassinate him. Do you have any words before His Majesty passed your judgment?"

"Yes… I would like to say that I don't regret what I made. I loved Wolf with all my heart. And if it means conquering hell just to have him then I will do it. It is very lucky that I was his first. I will never regret something like that" he said. Yuuri closed his eyes.

His hand tightened on end of the arm rest and his fingers dug on it. He is a fool… really…

"Well then…" Yuuri opened his eyes.

"Lancelot Marguerite… you will be sent to Caloria and stayed there until a new Maou will be appointed. Your family will still receive money so don't worry. Apart from that before you go… you may talk to Lord von Bielefeld and if he is willing to come with you… you two can go. I wish you luck" Yuuri said standing up.

_**Tomodachi no kyori sukoshi chichimetara  
Kimi wa itoshii kowaremono data**_

_**We became just a bit closer than friends,  
And you were my beloved treasure**_.

"I don't know you are cruel like that…" Murata smirked as he put the cup of tea on Yuuri's desk.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri smiled acting innocent.

The papers are piled on the desk. Half was finished while the other is still being read by the Great Sage. Yuuri raised the cup to his lips and sipped quietly.

"The others may think that you are so kind to let him go like that. But I know your true reason to send him away and Lord von Bielefeld" Murata said sitting on his chair. "You know that no matter happen… Wolfram von Bielefeld will not go with him"

Yuuri stared at the setting sun and sighed. Wolfram will never come with him for he is loyal to Shin Makoku…

"Your Majesty…" Murata said.

Yuuri frowned at him and said "I told you to call me Yuuri, that's getting annoying Ken"

Murata laughed and said "You misspelled your name"

"Huh?"

Yuuri looked at the paper. Murata is right… and he was too preoccupied to notice it. Murata is still smiling at him. He blushed.

"Don't tell me I have to undo all of that!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Don't worry it's only a few papers… I'll take care of it. This time you… you must go and see the princess" Murata said.

Yuuri looked at him and said "Thanks Murata, you are a real life saver!" He jumped and ran to the door to escape the demented office. Murata Ken shook his head. There are things that will never change. He looked at the paper he was holding and his eyes saddened. On the bottom of the page is the word… Wolfram…

Is he really wrong to try and change the destiny? He knew that no matter what happen, Yuuri will never be his. No matter how much he tried… can he defy fate much longer?

"Yuuri…" he whispered.

Men rarely escaped destiny.

"When will I have my happy ending?"

Four thousand years ago, he gave way for the sake of the country. He had let his love to have a child to someone because he can't give him anything. Shinou… Shinou… He had sacrificed his whole life… no more than that. He had sacrificed all his lives for his goal. No matter how he try… No matter what he did… No matter what happen… Ending is always cruel to him.

Tears fall on the paper.

_**Kujikezu yume wo miru koto wa  
jibun to tatakatteru koto wa  
higoto ni fueru surikizu wo  
jiman shite mo ii kurai sa**_

_**To have an unbroken dream is  
to be fighting with oneself.  
I've fought enough  
to be proud of my wounds that accumulate with each day.**_

Yuuri looked at the disappearing figure of Anissina. He had requested to leave them two alone. There are things that he had explained to his daughter. He opened the door. He saw Greta sitting on the chair looking somber.

"Greta…" he said.

The girl jumped and tearfully embraced his father.

"Greta is sorry for not telling Yuuri… Will Yuuri forgive Greta?" she asked looking up.

Yuuri smiled sadly "Who wouldn't grant a request coming from such a cute child…"

Greta released Yuuri and the double black kneeled.

"I have to speak with you about Wolfram…" Yuuri said.

Greta looked at him as though she knew it was coming.

Yuuri sighed and said "You must know that… I and Wolfram can no longer be… together. I had hurt him and he had hurt me. It is very awkward if we… But you still can see him. If you want you can come with him"

Greta smiled and said "Yuuri… you love Wolfram don't you? You have to say it to him then everything will be alright…" She looked so hopeful. How Yuuri wish he still have that innocence and hope…

"I did love Wolfram… but… but the sky has a different color now…"

_**sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou  
sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to  
kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba  
donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru  
eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de  
mayoeba ii**_

_**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.  
They will say, "You're not alone anymore",  
And the words will tear off your loneliness.  
Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.  
If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,  
Then why not lose yourself there.**_

"WOLF!!" Lancelot said running. Wolfram looked at him shocked.

"Lance! What are you…?" Suddenly he was embraced the blonde lord. Wolfram tried to struggle as they were on the training ground and his soldiers watched scornfully.

"The Maou had freed me. I can go to Caloria!" the once-corporal said.

He then released Wolfram and the blonde dismissed his soldiers. The soldiers leave he turned his attention to Lancelot.

"What is this about? You are supposed to be in jail!" Wolfram said.

"The wimpy Maou had freed me! You can go with me in Caloria!" he said smiling

Wolfram looked at him sadly.

"I thank you for our time together. I will never forget you. But I can't go with you… My place is here. I will protect my country forever I hope you understand…" Wolfram said turning his head away.

The corporal held his shoulders and shook him almost violently.

"Why stay here? You will just be hurt! You will just cry again! If you stay with me… I will make sure that you will no longer cry! I love you, Wolf!"

Wolfram held his arm and said "Sometimes… it is better… to cry and love than not to love at all… Lance"

The Corporal put his arms on his sides and said "You really do love him don't you? Why… why do you love him? If he did love you… the feeling is gone now! So why do you love him?"

Wolfram smiled at him and said "The same reason you have by loving me…"

Lancelot was shocked and smiled "Then, I can't do anything about it"

Wolfram looked at the sky. It looks rather dark even though the sun is setting.

"I… I wish you luck…" Wolfram said showing his hand.

"Nah, who needs luck… But I wish you… happiness" Lancelot said shaking his hands.

The corporal walked away. He was a proud man… and rain started to pour. Wolfram looked up and saw Yuuri… he is walking on the corridors and he met the Great Sage

_**"kagen no tsuki ga KNIFE no you dane"**_**  
**_**sou iinagara DEJA VU kanjiteru**_

_**"The waning moon looks like a knife."  
I felt a sense of deja vu as you said that.**_

**  
**"How did it go?" Murata Ken asked.

"My daughter is a smart kid and she understood…" Yuuri said proudly. Murata laughed and the two walked together.

"I told her that she might have… she might have a new father…" Yuuri said uncertainly.

Murata laughed and said "Who was it!"

Yuuri's cheeks huffed and said "It's you, MuraKen and you know it!"

Murata laughed harder until Yuuri nudged him on the ribs.

"OUCH!!" Murata said massaging his ribs. "That hurts!" he said.

"Stop fooling around Ken, You know that I… that I…"

"I am telling you that I will not rush you"

Yuuri hooked his arms around Murata's neck and pinned him to the wall. He crushed his lips against Murata surprising the Sage. Yuuri's lips are smooth and soft. He felt Yuuri's tongue pushing inside his mouth. Unable to control himself much longer he grabbed Yuuri's locks and the other black tightened his arms around the neck. Their lips slide against each other and finally the two broke.

"Wow, Shibuya…" Murata said looking amazed.

Yuuri blushed cutely and said "I… I hope I did it right. I.. I just copied what you did last night"

Murata smirked and said "Yea… but I never thought you would be brave and daring enough to do that…"

The blush deepened as Yuuri said "I… I will not make the same mistake again…"

Murata smiled as he curled his arms around Yuuri's waist as the other double black snuggled on his chest.

"I will not let you go… no mater what"

Hearing these words… Yuuri remembered something…

"_If something wrong happened…" "Then… I'll fall with you"_

**Liar… Liar…Liar…**

Murata felt Yuuri's vibrations. He was crying again.

_**yokan to tomadoi no naka de  
hitomi wa kimi wo sagashiteta  
futari jyanai to hirakanai  
tobira ga aru kono sekai de**_

_**In the midst of premonitions and confusion,  
I was looking for your eyes.  
In this world,  
where some doors can only be opened with two people.**_

Upon seeing this, tears fall from his eyes. He mounts his horse that was tied nearby. He pulled the rein and the horse sped faster. He ignored the rolling thunder and lighting. The rain poured hardly to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Wolfram rode faster and faster, unaware of where he was going. His clothes are soaking wet as it cling to his body. His heart is breaking.

"Yuuri… Yuuri… damn you! Damn YOU!!" he shouted.

He pulled the reins and the horse stop in a ravine. He jumped out of his horse and shouted at the sky.

"STRIKE ME!! STRIKE ME NOW!!IT'S MY FAULT AIN'T IT?? IT'S MY OWN FAULT THAT I LOST YUURI, IF I WAS NOT IMPATIENT… IF I WAS NOT TOO BUSY THINKING OF ME…IF I WAS NOT SELFISH TO THINK OF MY NEEDS…" he shouted.

He kneeled as more tears cascade in his cheeks.

"STRIKE ME!!" he screamed at the lightning. 'STRIKE ME NOW TO END THIS SUFFERING!! STRIKE ME NOW!! I ORDER YOU!! YOU ALWAYS TOOK ALL THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME!! MY FATHER WHO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME AND NOW THE PERSON I LOVE… STRIKE ME!! COME ON!! YOU NEVER HELD BACK BEFORE!!"

But as usual… he never got what he wanted for the lightning ignored him

_**sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara aru no sa  
sore wa futo fureta shisen de  
kimi ga sasayaiteta SIGNAL  
itsuka REALIST wa shounen ni modoru  
sono toki boku wa kimi no tame ni donna yume wo  
miru no darou**_

_**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I do have wings.  
That's your whispered password for me,  
When our eyes met each other unexpectedly.  
Someday the realist will return to the boy,  
When that happens what will my dream for you  
be like.**_

Yuuri sighed as he saw the rain. Murata's body is warm and the blankets are thick. He buried his face on Murata's naked chest. They had done more than kissing now but not sex. Murata stopped when he reaches his stomach. It was as if he was uncertain of something… as if he was hesitating of something… something… like himself.

He smiled… Murata smelled like a flower he forgot. His body is surprisingly hard for someone who wears glasses.

"Yuuri?" Murata said opening his eyes. He is not wearing his glasses so he can clearly see his supposed-to-be lover's eyes.

Yuuri's smile widened and said "I am so lucky to have you"

Murata stroke Yuuri's hair and felt the king's breathe on his chest. He felt the king fall asleep.

_**nazeka tagai no tsubasa wo mette  
bokura wa umaretekita  
mirai eto mukau tame ni  
You know love has a gift  
The Wings of Words...**_

_**For some reason,  
we were born with each other's wings.  
In order to face the future,  
You know love has a gift  
The Wings of Words...**_

"_Liar!" the Sage hissed to Shinou._

"_Azalea… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I was…" Shinou helplessly said._

"_What? You didn't mean to impregnate Rufus? I had let you stray too many times than I can remember! I had left you slept to who ever you want! But Shinou! This is too much!" the sage said. He turned away from Shinou "You have to marry, Rufus and be the father of her child… It is something that you must do… as the king of Shin Makoku…" _

_He walked away from his beloved king and said "You must know that I can no longer be with you… Your Majesty… I am still willing to be your advisor but nothing more…"_

Murata was blinded by the light. Yuuri is still sleeping. That's right_. _That was the reason he split up with Shinou. Because he can't bring himself to go to bed with him.

"Murata?" Yuuri said drowsily.

"Good Morning… Yuuri" Murata smiled.

_**sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou  
sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to  
kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba  
donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru  
eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de  
mayoeba ii**_

_**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.  
They will say, "You're not alone anymore",  
And the words will tear off your loneliness.  
Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.  
If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,  
Then why not lose yourself  
there.**_

"Why are you going in the Shinou Temple?" Yuuri asked as he signed the papers.

"Since I'm going to live here, I must collect some of the stuff there" Murata said.

"I see, but you better come back quickly…" Yuuri said.

"Why… can't you stand a day without me?" Murata teased.

"No, I need you for the paper works"

The two laughed together and Murata went to the stables. He rode his horse, like Aoi it was a double black. He ironically gave her the name… Azul.

He rode his horse and alone, he went to the Shinou Temple, The hooves of his horse were muddy and he entered the temple. No one greet him that puzzled Murata.

He remembered the plant on his bedroom. It was left there for a time. He thought he should water it. He went to the kitchen and there are still no signs of the priestesses. And he went to the stairs carrying a glass of water. He pulled his key and unlocked his door. Upon opening the door… he dropped the glass…

"**Shinou…"**

* * *

Yoohoo!! Another cliffhanger! Please review.

There are things that I would like to acknowledge.

Azalea is my borrowed name from BloodyPinkRose. If you are reading this I would like to say… Please hurry up and update! I love your fic and thanks for letting me borrow your Sage's name. I like the sound of it and I need a good flower name for the next chapter and Azalea is more than suitable.

And as if you are wondering who is Rufus. Rufus is Wolfram's ancestor. At the beginning, she was thought to be a boy but the truth is she was like Mulan. Yeah, she's a girl and she was presumed to have Shinou's child. That would explain Wolfram's resemblance to Shinou…

**Watch out for Chapter Ten: Azalea**

**P.S. I am sorry for Wolfram fans but don't worry as I said it would be WolfYuu. Now another question… should I make a MuraYuu lemon or reserve Yuuri's virginity for Wolfram? What do you think? Tell me in your review. And this is Tsuki to Taiyo signing of!**


	9. Chapter Nine:Ichirin no Hana, Azalea

**Teach me sadness and pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo**

This chapter is for Shinou x Murata lovers.

I change the chapter title sorry!

**Chapter Nine: Ichirin no Hana, Azalea**

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shinai yo**_

_**Kawari nante hoka ni inainda**_

_**Karenai de, Ichirin no Hana**_

_**I can't tell if you are the same person I knew**_

_**But there will be no replacement for you**_

_**Don't wilt away, My one and only flower**_

* * *

**Two men stand in a beautiful valley, a camp is stationed two kilometers away and two horses are tied on a nearby tree, one is has black fur and one has honey colored. They stared at the flowers that grew on the valley. It was already dark and the full moon shone brightly.**

"**It's breathtaking" the double black said.**

"**This flower is called Azalea… my mother's favorite flower. It blooms in the dark, a symbol of hope" the blonde said.**

**The double black plucked a blossom. It was pure white on the edges but it seemed like blood was splayed on it. But it was the real color, the petals are white and the center has red coloring. A pure flower but tainted all the same. The flower seemed to be glowing. **

**The blonde commander sighed and said "Say, you never tell me your name. We had been traveling for too long. We shared battles yet… you never mentioned your past" **

"**What about you, Commander. Your name…?" the double black asked.**

"**I chose to abandon my name and my past when I left home… when my mother died" he replied.**

"**I see…"**

"**What about you… you are only known as the **_**mysterious double black… the great sage…**_** what is your name?"**

"**I never had any… I have no use of one anyway. Names are proof that you have… family which I don't have"**

**The blonde looked at the double black and stared at the blossoms again. And he said… "I and my men are your family now…"  
**

**The Sage looked at him surprised and he smiled… **

"**Then… can you give me a name?"**

**The Commander smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. He reaches on his horse to find a wine bottle.**

"**Since, I don't have the water of oasis… I'll use the wine…" he said.**

**The Sage kneeled as the commander poured the wine on his black head. **

"**From this day on… your name will be Azalea… My Sage… Azalea" **

* * *

**A man lying on a bed groaned. His chest was bandaged. The flaps of the tent opened revealing a man with long silky black hair and a pair of onyx eyes. He dropped his cloak on the chair. The Commander sat up.**

"**You should rest, my lord" the Sage said.**

"**You know I can't… while you are fighting in the West, here I am lying comfortably in the bed…" the Commander replied.**

**The Sage smiled and kneeled on the bed. **

"**You are injured, my lord… and it wouldn't do if you march on the battle fields in that condition" he said.**

**The Commander smiled back. **

"**I wasn't thinking when I did that… but that girl would have died you know"**

"**You never think anyway, I always have to do it for you. For the sake of justice isn't it? God, even after millennia I think there wouldn't be a justice-lover as much as you are" the Sage said pulling the blanket as the Commander lie down. **

"**Also…" the commander said. "The expression on your face was worth it. I think I would die happy…" he said.**

**The Sage frowned as the commander looked at him. The blonde twirled the black hair on his fingers to feel the softness and smoothness of it. And finally he kissed the hair. **

**He pulled the sage by the neck and kissed him passionately surprising the Sage though he didn't struggle. He was too petrified to move. **

"**That incident made me realize that in an instant I could die… at least you know that you are important to me… only you… my Azalea" he said after separating their lips. **

**The Sage's face was pink but he held Shinou's head to his chest.**

"**Only you… my Great Azalea Sage…" Shinou said falling asleep.**

* * *

"**I congratulate you, Your Majesty…" the Sage bowed.**

**Here is his beloved lord now, wearing white wedding robes and Rufus Bielefeld on his side looking stunningly lovely with the ivory gown. The smaller blonde smiled. **

**Shinou looked at him scornfully… After several years of relationship, it leads to this… Not even his closest advisors… not even Siegfried Voltaire nor Erhard Wincott had notice that the King and his Great Sage had a relationship bigger than friendship.**

**The king didn't mean it… again he was drive by his physical need and now he can never have his sage again. Not in this lifetime… he was honorably married to Rufus who was carrying his heir… **

"**Please accept this wedding present" the Sage said and he smiled… **

**He put a something on Rufus hands and he bowed again. He walked away with so much dignity that you can't say that his heart was torn into pieces.**

**Shinou looked at Rufus and was shocked to see a wood carving. It was shaped exactly like the flower his sage was named from. **

"**It's an Azalea… Your Majesty" Rufus smiled. "Like the Sage's name… my own mother said that the meaning of an Azalea is **_**First Love and Temperance**_**. Also, it only blooms on the night where the moon shines brightly."**

**Shinou smiled sadly at her and said "I know…"**

* * *

**On that night he held the wood carving on his palm and he was shocked to see some inscriptions on it. **

**It says… "Maybe in some other lifetime…"**

**After a long time… long time… he cried for he was truly foolish. Yes, maybe in some other lifetime and if that time comes… he will never let his Azalea go. He will hold him tight and kissed him and tell him 'He is the only one…' and be true to it…**

* * *

"**Shinou…" **Murata Ken whispered forgetting the glass on the floor.

No, it can't be… He is supposed to be dead now. If he can return… he will be no more than a spirit. But here he is now, smiling at him. His blonde hair is like the rays of the sun and his eyes are the color of the clear sky.

"It had been a long time… Azalea" he said. He walked to him. Murata was too petrified to move. He was shaking…

Shinou touched his cheek affectionately. "You had become more beautiful" he said teasingly. Murata was shocked… His hand is warm and big as he remembers it.

"How… how did you…"

"How did I come back? My maryoku is like a magnet it attracts the spirit of life here and they stick on my soul until finally I was able to come back…" he said as he pulled the young Soukoku on his chest.

"I missed you, Azalea…" the king said as he tried to kiss Murata snapped then… he will not commit Wolfram's mistake damn it. Yuuri was far more than hurt.

He put his hand on Shinou's chest and pushed him away.

"What's wrong, Azalea?" he asked curiously.

He stared intently and Murata shook his head.

"Do you think that you just can come back and everything will be alright, Shinou?" he said stepping back.

"What do you mean, my Azalea-sage" Shinou asked putting his muscled arms around Murata but again the double black evaded his advances.

_**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai**_

_**Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**_

_**Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni**_

_**Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**_

_**You are like a flower**_

_**That bloomed from darkness**_

_**Even though you're in a place you don't wish to be**_

_**You can't move because of your roots**_

"I am no longer your sage…" Murata said. Shinou frowned and put his fingers under the Sage's chin. He lift in up gently to see the black eyes that clearly hides the pain…

Murata stared at those blue eyes… full of concern.

"You are my sage… and nobody can have you…" Shinou said intensely.

"How… how can you say that…? When you had hurt me so much in the past. Betraying me… Do you know how I feel across the lives… telling myself that I move on and just concentrate on my task but finding myself searching for you when I know from the start that you will never be mine? Do you think that I was nearly mad? That my body is like a shell to a soul that was horribly in love with you?" Murata said.

"Azalea…my sage" Shinou said gently putting his arms around Murata's shoulders but the young double black pushed him away.

"I am not your sage!! I am Murata Ken!! I am not Azalea!!" he yelled.

"What had gotten in to you, Azalea?" Shinou asked intently and almost angrily.

Murata put his hand on his ears and screamed "Stop calling me by the name that you had given me!"

"Fine, then, Ken… what is this all about? What's with not wanting to call you, Azalea? You never complained before" Shinou said.

Murata frowned at him and said "Four Thousand Years can change a person… Shinou"

Shinou touched his forehead and he saw flashes of memories… of Yuuri… His frown deepened and looked at Murata with eyes full of rage.

"You fancied Shibuya Yuuri?" he asked indignantly.

Murata looked at him and said "No… I love him"

"You know that you can't be together! You know that you will just get hurt, damn it! Why fancy him when I am here? I came back for you!!" Shinou said angrily.

"But I love him!!"

"You love me, Azalea… You know you do!!'

"I USED TO… until you left me to suffer for four thousand years…"

Shinou stepped back.

"I had loved you so much!! Shinou but you never loved me enough!!" Murata shouted and said "Do you know how I felt over those years? When people confessed their love to me when I can only think of you. I had loved you so much… but you abandoned me you left me until I can only feel sadness!!"

_**Tojikaketta kimochi haki daseba**_

_**Just spit out your closed up feelings**_

Shinou was shocked. He didn't realize that his sage… his beautiful sage had been hurt. He watched unable to speak… unable to do anything. He watched as the tears fall on his ebony eyes. Daikenja… his Azalea… his Sage… his beloved never cry… but…

"I was so lonely…" he said putting his hand on his face as if ashamed

_**Itami mo Kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo**_

_**Dakara nakanai de**_

_**Waratte ite, Ichirin no Hana**_

_**I'll accept all your pain and suffering**_

_**So please don't cry**_

_**Please smile, My one and only flower**_

"I know you are sad… you are in pain but you know that Yuuri will never be yours… Azalea" he said more gently. He tried to reach for the smaller boy but the Soukoku stepped back from him.

"Azalea you can't change their destinies. They are…"

"Don't say it!!" Murata yelled. "I can change it… I can do it… If Yuuri would love me then… then…"

"Then what? What Azalea??" Shinou asked angrily. His Azalea… his great sage… he can't give him up.

"I can change his destiny!! I can do it!! It is his choice and if I make him fall in love with me" Murata said glasses gleaming.

Suddenly, Shinou grasped his shoulders and crushed his lips to Murata's.

_**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na**_

_**Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**_

_**I wanted to see your innocent figure**_

_**That look as if it were about to wilt, one more time**_

The kiss was brutal, Murata can taste his blood. Shinou's lips are cruel they move sideways. Murata don't want this… he remembered too many things… too many things… too many feelings… the feelings that he wished to forget. He wished to forget how Shinou made him happy… how Shinou made him smile and how Shinou taught him trust. His tears fell down again.

_Stop… _

_Stop please_ he pleaded on his mind.

Shinou was listening as his sage begged him to stop. He felt his small body trembled in intensity of his tears. How the sage struggled helplessly. He doesn't want to let him go. If he let him go now… there's a big chance that he will not return.

He was a stubborn and possessive man.

_Stop… _

_Stop… _

_No…_

_I love Yuuri. He is the only one! Shinou… stop!_

_Please… I love Yuuri…_

Shinou can't take it anymore. He released Murata and saw him looking at him in the eye. His black orbs are filled with something…

It was the first time Shinou saw that kind of emotion in his sage eyes.

Fear…

His sage was afraid of him.

_Great_ he thought

_**Kimi no Chikara ni naritainda**_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no subete hito wo**_

_**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**_

_**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**_

_**I want to become your strength**_

_**Even if the time comes**_

_**When the whole world becomes our enemy**_

_**I'll protect you**_

"I'm sorry… Azalea but you… you will walk away from me and I can't take. You know how important you are to me" Shinou said.

Murata gritted his teeth. He was always like this…

"You… you never told me you love me…" Murata said. "It is always how I am important to you. Every time you do so… I felt happiness and pain altogether. Yes, I am important to you but that doesn't mean love"

He went to the door.

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice that there is no next time_

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice that there is no next time_

_Notice that…_

_You should notice that…_

_Notice that there is no other_

_**Kimi WA kimi dake shinai yo**_

_**Ima made mo kore kara saki ni imo**_

_**Tatoe kimi iganai no subete no hito wo**_

_**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**_

_**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**_

_**Makenai de, Ichirin no Hana**_

_**I can't tell if you are the same person I knew**_

_**Till now from now on**_

_**Even if the time comes…**_

_**When the whole world becomes our enemy**_

_**I'll protect you**_

_**So don't give up, my one and only flower**_

"Stop… Azalea" Shinou said swallowing his pride.

"I love you. Please don't go" he said.

Murata halted.

"I am willing to do anything to atone myself so that you can forgive me. Please Azalea…"

Murata turned around and said "If you would have told me those four thousand years ago. I would be happier but I'm sorry… I can't hurt Yuuri, he had been hurt too much and I promise to make him smile once again"

Shinou tried to reach for his shoulder but Murata swat his hand.

"Your great grandson is so much like you that it hurt me" he said. "I have a very long life waiting for me… Shinou… Please just once… let me happy even for a short time…"

He left the blonde in sadness and guilt. No words on mouth or pen would be more painful than… _it might have been_

* * *

Please don't kill me for a very short chapter and please review. Sorry I was very busy. I am doing chores since the maid of us got into a vacation. Sorry again. And I thing I will reserve Yuuri's virginity for Wolfram. Now, don't be angry MuraYuu fans... there will be lime but no lemon sorry!! And so please watch out for my next chapter. And the song is the 3rd Opening of Bleach. I love the anime.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hold on or Let go

**Teach me sadness and pain**

**By**

**Tsuki to Taiyo**

Okay, I'm back! Sorry for a very, very late update. I had an extremely big problem that I need to overcome. My readers and hopefully reviewers… my mind stopped giving me the words and the plot and that is what we generally calls… Mental Block. But anyway, I'm back and I am now full of angsterific ideas.

And I still find it hard to believe that many people likes Murata x Wolfram. Care to enlighten me why I should like it? Except for Wolfram being Shinou-look-alike I can't see them together, really. But no offence that came from a MuraWolf hater.

Now I found another good pairing… Drum roll please… Conrad x Yuuri. Why I am starting to like this pairing? Well, unlike Yuuram where Wolfram should always be rescued etc. in ConYuu there is something sweet and Yuuri becoming a good uke. But still, I would continue to write for WolfYuu. So smile…

For those who are wondering… Wings of Words came from Gundam Seed Destiny the fourth opening song and Ichirin no Hana came from Bleach the Third opening song.

* * *

_A great love? It's when you shed tears for him but still you care for him. It's when he ignored you but you still long for him. It's when he starts loving another, and yet you manage a smile and find the courage to say __**"I'm happy for you."**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hold on or Let go?**

Four Thousand years was such a very long time… He had been trapped in this chamber for that long so the irony of him taking refuge in this place is amusing. He sat on the box and closed his eyes. He can feel his sage, his maryoku was… happy…

"Azalea…" he whispered.

When he was trapped in this place, he thought that Soushu would swallow him up; the mere thought of his beautiful sage was enough to have him going… He knew that someday… the two of them would meet again and be together finally.

He had abandoned him, he admit it. He thought that his sage would also feel this way… that the two of them could survive just by the thought of the other. But unlike him… unlike him that was respected and almost coddled, his sage… while his sage experience too many pain and sadness.

He had abandoned him and now he slipped away from him. He was in love with Shibuya Yuuri… his chosen Maou… the one he personally made. His soul and his powers, he made it… His beloved fell in love with his creation…

"Shinou-heika…" a soft voice said.

He looked and saw Ulrike looking at him sadly.

"I only remember a little thing on my childhood… Ulrike… but I'll never forget this one… once when I was a child… I was flying a kite. But the wind was blowing on my back. It was so strong but I was stubborn so I cling to the kite until the threads break. The kite flew away even further. It was just like now… I am stubborn to let him go. But if I cling to him like that somehow I know he will just slip away. Should I let him go? If I don't will he hate me?" Shinou asked.

For once… Ulrike has nothing to say.

* * *

It had been a week since the end of the engagement of the 'royal couple', a month since the affair of the Sage and his king. Everybody in the castle noticed it of course. But they have nothing to say since the two deserved it. Wolfram von Bielefeld to forget the pain had concentrated on training his soldiers. He was fierce but this fierceness had been an advantage since his soldiers became stronger. He refused to meet with the king again giving reports through messengers only.

The king had a bigger problem. The sage… is acting strangely. But he refused to say this to Yuuri.

"Come on, Ken… you had been strangely gloomy since you came from the temple? Did something happen?" Yuuri whined as Murata laid the tea on Yuuri's desk.

"I told you… I have bad stomach…" Ken smiled.

"Bad Stomach? If you had any… you should be running to the bathroom instead of brewing me tea" Yuuri grumbled.

Murata laughed.

"It's nothing… I told you… and you sign through the different line"

"Eh? Again?"

Murata laughed but then he felt the wind.

"Murata… thank you…" Yuuri smiled.

The sage looked at his smile and said "What's with the sudden fluff?"

"It's just even if… I can't really answer to you… you still support me… you are still there no matter what…"

"Yuuri… I only wish for your happiness that's why I am not forcing you to love me…" _to love you is enough for me… _he added on his brain.

The king smiled. Then there was a knock.

"Come in" the sage said promptly as Yuuri signed some papers making sure that where to sign. IT was Gunter. Although, he showed that he no longer angry… the tension of the inhabitants of the castle still haven't disappeared.

"Lord von Kleist? Did you need anything?" Murata asked.

"Yes, your eminence… there are some delegates from a country called Caledfwlch. They wish to make an alliance to us…"

"Why suddenly? Caledfwlch had been an enemy since the seventh Maou's reign right? They always side with Big Shimaron?" Murata asked sharply.

"Apparently… since Dai Shimaron loses its military power some human countries had been invading their lands…"

"I see…" Murata said. "Call them immediately so we can arrange the alliance…"

"Of course, Your Eminence"

Yuuri stood up and said "Our allies are increasing day by day… a good news for Shin Makoku but it means more paper for me…" He sighed looking at the window.

Murata laughed. "Okay… Great Demon King you should put on your royal garb"

* * *

Yuuri found himself sitting comfortably on his chair. He wore a serious face as the sage sternly stood on his side. Gwendal and Gunter are there while Conrad was training some soldiers.

The throne room opened revealing a half-dozen people. On the front is a man with long silver hair, his head half-bowed and wearing silver shoulder guards over a black garb, an aura of fire seemed to surround him. His eye sockets are deep and he is carrying an expression like Gwendal only worse.

"It's my outmost honor to meet you, Your Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri… I am Zephyr" he kneeled with one knee while his other is closed to his chest.

The two demons didn't know why but the two double black looked at each other…

"It's a pleasure to… ehm… Meet you too… Sir Zephyr of Caledfwlch" Yuuri said with an expression like he was suppressing something.

"Let us discuss the alliance tomorrow you must be tired of the journey…" Murata said.

"Of course…" the white-haired man said standing up.

As the door closed… Wolfram with his head held-up high and Conrad walked. Wolfram finally has the courage to face Yuuri and the pride too. It is when the two Soukoku burst with very loud laughter.

"You… you should… have seen your face… Ken…" Yuuri said holding his stomach.

"You too…"

The two laughed together… it filled the throne room. Something heavy seemed to lift from the retainers hearts as they heard the king's laughter again.

"I mean… he looked… exactly like… Sepiroth…" Murata said.

Yuuri threw his head in the air. "The horror on your face… can't be described… I had a hard time keeping my laughter…"

"You too, you know… it's as if you saw a ghost… no… even worse…"

The two laughed… and laughed until there are tears in their eyes.

Wolfram watched at them. His heart is breaking yet… he managed to smile, a sad smile. Now, he knew why he can't leave the palace. He was afraid that Yuuri is still hurt. Now, as he saw the two laughing… he knew… Yuuri is no longer unhappy…

He smiled and walked to the door. He is smiling… with tears on his eyes.

* * *

On that night… Wolfram came to his office. He was carrying all the pride he had as he opened the door. Murata and Yuuri were surprised.

"May I request audience to His Majesty?" he asked.

Murata nodded and leave the room closing it.

"What is it you want to talk about… Lord von Bielefeld?" Yuuri asked coldly as he signed more of those goddamn papers.

But now… it is an alibi not to look at those extremely beautiful emerald eyes.

"The sage… seemed to love you so much… Your Majesty…" Wolfram said.

Yuuri closed his eyes. "You two will be a great couple… I am happy for you…" the blonde smiled. Finally, those black orbs stared at those emeralds eyes. There was sadness yet… happiness also…

"What is it that you want?" Yuuri asked. He wanted it to finish soon… he can't bare to look at those eyes. It was painful… scars that Murata closed was opening…

"I… want to be assign to a far province of Shin Makoku… near my uncle's region…" Wolfram said.

Wolfram wanted to ran away… he can't bear to see those two… he can't bear to see the happiness in Yuuri's eyes… the happiness he can't give. It is the only thing that he can't do… Maybe in that way… he can forget.

"I see… if its really what you want…" Yuuri said. "Then… permission granted… you may do as you will, Lord von Bielefeld… I wish you luck…"

"A close friend told me… who needs luck… but I wish you happiness" Wolfram answered as he bowed leaving the door.

On the hallway… he watched Wolfram von Bielefeld leave the room. His glasses were flashing. Of course, he had anticipated it to happen. It is the twist of this novel-like romance… now it is up to Yuuri…

"He chose to let go… Azalea…" a voice from darkness said. Shinou stepped in the light. Murata stared at him with cold eyes.

"Perhaps it is better if you do too…" he answered.

Shinou laughed and shook his head. "Never… I came back for you…"

"Stubborn and childish as ever" Murata said rolling his eyes.

"You had loved me… my sage…" Shinou said stepping forward again.

"Yes… but Shinou… love is like a flower. Like a flower you named me after… if you took care of it… the flower bud no matter how small will blossom but if you just leave it… it will just die…"

"Will you never forgive me?" the blonde king asked.

"I already forgave you… but forgiveness doesn't mean love… Shinou"

Murata walked away. He went to the office of his king.

* * *

A passionate kiss… hands sliding on each other's bodies as the two Soukoku fall on the bed. Yuuri moaned as Murata gently nibbled on his neck. The Sage unbuttoned Yuuri's uniform and let the black uniform fall on the floor. Next is the white tunic of the king… Murata's lips descended to his chest nibbling on the flesh…

The sage reached for his pants but as he did… he heard a voice on his head…

"_Never… I came back for you…"_

He stopped and found Yuuri looking at him…

Yuuri, on the other hand, as Murata reached his pants he heard his ex-fiancée's voice.

"_You two will be a great couple… I am happy for you…"_

He stared at Murata afraid to show that he was hesitating but as he saw the sage's face… he knew that he is not the only one hesitating…

"It's too early for us to be doing this… don't you think… Shibuya…" the sage said smiling as he pulled away from Yuuri. He stumbled on his side.

"Ye… yes" Yuuri said uncertainly.

He was hesitating… for tomorrow… Wolfram von Bielefeld will leave… He felt something on his heart. It was making it throb… He was afraid… and sad… why? Why? Why is he afraid? Isn't it the best option? If Wolfram leaves… perhaps… he can forget and be happy with Murata? Why is he sad? He loved Murata… He IS SUPPOSED to be in love with Murata. Isn't Murata the one who took away all his pain? The one that made him laugh again? The one that was always on his side?

He is supposed to be in love with such person… It was Wolfram who hurt him… it was Wolfram who made him cry…

"Wolfram…" he whispered before falling on a very uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

The blonde put Greta on her bed. The sweet child was sad because he of his decision while his brothers seemed to be proud. Then he saw something on the princess' wall. It was Greta's drawing… it was pinned to the wall…

A picture of what seemed like a black haired stick person holding hands with a girl while the girl's other hand was holding another man's hand… a blonde this time. There is a clumsy writing in the bottom…

FAMILY

Tears silently pour on his eyes…

He removed the pins and folded it neatly on his pocket. He went to his room and packed some clothes. He put the paper on the top of his luggage… a reminder of a once family…

That family was supposed to be happy if he wasn't a fool enough to cheat. That family of him and his king…

"Yuuri…"

* * *

I am very sorry for the very… very late update and this one is short too… What will happen on my next chapter?

**Chapter Eleven: DaiDai**** (preview)**

_**The wind is blowing roughly and the black horse was running as fast as he can. The rain is pouring hardly… **_

"_**WOLFRAM!!" his loud voice yelled…**_

_**The group of soldiers wearing blue uniforms turned together with the blonde…**_

"_**Don't go"**_

Yaaay… watch out for my next chapter!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: DaiDai

Teach me sadness and Pain

**Teach me sadness and Pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo**

Yaay, I have new friends!! There is Midosaki-chan and there is Stephanie aka Tenshi-chan. And another friends… a ShinDai lover; versiondefected-sama. Kyaa This chapter is for the three of you… Yeah and there is Deanthes. Also Bayona!!

Anyway… this story is for my dearest WolfYuu lovers. I used the 12th ending theme of Bleach… it was sung by Chatmonchy

* * *

_**Forgiveness is the final form of love. - **___

**Reinhold Niebuhr**

**Chapter Eleven: DaiDai (Bitter Orange)**

_Nanimo te ni tsukanai shirokuro no hitomi de_

_Watashiwa tada hitasura_

_There is nothing I can do for you_

_Ano toki no watashiwa nani ni kandoushite nani ni manzokushite_

_Jibun wo rikaishitteitano?_

**I just can't seem to concentrate... with these black and white eye...**

**I was just...**

**There is nothing I can do for you**

**Back then I was really moved by something, really content with something**

**Did I really understand myself?**

Shibuya Yuuri looked at the sky. It was color murky purple, a signal of a bad weather. This will not be a good day for traveling yet… today the blonde will leave the capital. He will leave and he will not come back for quite a time. He sighed for the fifth time this day. He clumsily signed the paper. Murata Ken looked at him.

There was a knock on the door. It opened revealing Conrart Weller. The brown-haired soldier saluted.

"Your Majesty… Wolfram party is now leaving. May I and Gwendal come with them even until the borders?" he asked.

The king sighed. "Permission solely granted"

The brown-haired looked at him sadly and said "Thank you, Your Majesty"

He closed the door.

Yuuri stared at the sky. He can't concentrate… There is nothing he can do. It was his decision. It was Wolfram's decision to leave him.

But as he closed his eyes… he can see him. He was smiling gently, the one he gave when he was on the cliff… when he said "_I'll fall with you". _But that was a lie… of course. A lie… he shouldn't think of it. But what it is that made him so content just by thinking that? He was contented on that time… Wolfram cheated… He swore loyalty to him… but he cheated…

He trained using the sword and maryoku. Now he can say that he was skilled on both but what is it that he really wanted? Did he really understand himself?

_Dokonimo ikanaide_

_Please don't go anywhere_

**Please don't go anywhere**

**Please don't go anywhere**

He watched as the soft rain pour at the grounds. Even the rain can't stop the journey and he knew it.

"You should come to see him off you know… for old time sake" Murata said.

Yuuri smiled at him. But he didn't reply. He was afraid to hurt another person who loves him. He was afraid to shout those forbidden words as he saw Wolfram take plight.

"Despite how far I progressed… nothing had changed about me… I'm still a coward am I not?" he said.

Murata shook his head. Perhaps it was the turning point of their romance. Despite how much he loved Yuuri, fate is not on his side.

_When did it go on my side? No matter what I do… it is always against me. _

_Ichi nen mae ni modoritai nante_

_Nande imasara omoeru kana_

_Ano koro no watashiwa kinou to onaji kyou nante_

_Kangaenakatta_

**Why am I thinking something so stupid now as**

**That I wish I could go back one year**

**Back then, just like yesterday, I just couldn't**

**Think about today**

The weather was not on their side at all. Wolfram von Bielfelt sighed. It would be a wet journey but he had made his mind. He would go to a far away place, a place where he can forget about Yuuri but he doubted that he can do it. He can never forget Yuuri no matter what he do a piece of his heart would only be for Yuuri.

He remembered how they met. It was kind of stupid, his king falling on a horse. He hated him at that moment. Who is this child? Who is he to steal his brother's throne? But he got to know him and he…fell in love with this wimpy king. But Yuuri is no longer wimpy now… It pained his heart that it was the sage who taught him how to be a good king.

It was fun to tease him and hear him retort. It was fun to be on his expeditions although the boat ride was always horrible. But it was fun and Yuuri had taught him so many things. How he wanted to do those kinds of things. He then asks the wish all people at least once in their life asked "If I can only turn back time…"

But he shook his head. It was stupid… plain stupid. He can't turn back the time. He can only regret. Regret what he did. Regret… and regret it through the rest of his life.

He was going far away now but he can think of it… He never thought of going far away Yuuri.

But he can't bear to see Yuuri and the Sage. It hurt him…

_Mou koreijyou ikanaide_

_Please don't go anymore_

**Please don't go anymore**

**Please don't go anymore**

He can see the party leave the castle grounds. As he saw him leave his hurt ache with the same pain when he saw Wolfram cheating…

Why? Why is he feeling these? He was supposed to be glad. Every time he was around Wolfram, he would feel someone was holding his heart. It hurt so much… But why is it more painful now… And why is he suddenly having this feeling? He wanted to run to chase Wolfram… to tell him the words he wanted to say…

For a long time…

"Shibuya…" the sage said tapping his shoulder.

He jumped and looked at his back. The Sage smiled sadly at him "The party is still not far away…"

He looked at him questioningly…

"You wanted to chase after him… go now before they were too far away…" the sage said.

"But… Ken… I can't…"

"You should… it is what you wanted am I right?" Murata said.

The Sage really knew him but he can't afford to hurt the person who loves him so much. He was so kind to him. And he was his best friend.

"I can't… Ken… if I do… you'll get hurt…" Yuuri said turning his gaze away from the other's black eyes.

"I will only get hurt more if I see you like this… Didn't I tell you before… I only wish your happiness" Murata said putting his hand on Yuuri cheek.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled.

"You really are a selfless person… Ken" Yuuri said. He kissed Murata's cheek for old time's sake and ran to the stables. He found the boys there and without saying anything, he pulled Aoi. He jumped on the black horse and pulled the rein.

He gently hit Aoi's side using his feet and the horse immediately set to action. Since, it was really a war horse, Aoi ran fast.

"Please don't let it be… too late…"

_Me wo tsuburu to arukenaito wakatteitanoni_

_Hitori tsubutteta_

_Me wo sorasu to tsudzumenai to wakatteitanoni_

_Hitori sorashiteta_

**Even though I can't keep walking with my eyes closed**

**Alone, I close my eyes**

**Even though I know I can't keep going if I avert my eyes**

**Alone, I avert my eyes**

His eyes were closed. He doesn't want to turn back. He knew… that if he ever saw the castle… to know that… Yuuri is residing at the Blood Pledge Castle; he would have the urge to turn back. It would weaken his resolve.

They reached the border of the capital and soon the rain poured. The wind blew hardly and they suddenly heard a fast clip-clopping of a horse.

"WOLFRAM!!" a familiar voice yelled.

The group of soldiers wearing blue uniforms turned together, his brothers included.

"Wolfram… Please don't go!!"

He turned his horse and saw Yuuri. He was wet. His cloak is blowing past him. His hair was becoming darker because of the rain. His face showed an expression of something like he was yearning something.

"Your Majesty… what are you?" Wolfram asked.

But he was cut when Yuuri jumped on his horse to him. Despite his delicate appearance, Wolfram is still a soldier. He captured Yuuri before the brunette fell on the ground. His hand on the king's back.

_Iitsumo ma nika, anata wo kizu tsukete  
Omoikakenai koto wo hashitteita  
Amaeru kiki tsuzukenuita watashi wa  
Kondo wa nani wo motomeru ka naa  
Modore no ikanai de  
Pease don't go anymore_

**I never meant to hurt you  
I was running from emotions I wasn't ready for.  
But what am I supposed to do next time,  
if I don't have you to depend on**?

He was clinging to Wolfram as he cried… When Wolfram jumped out of his horse, he didn't let go. He was just like a child. He was afraid that once he let go… Wolfram would disappear.

"Your Majesty… what are you doing? You are supposed to be at the palace…"

"Any place where you are is a palace… Don't go… Wolfram. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you! I was just to confuse. I don't know if its love and I wasn't ready for it!"

"What are you saying Your Majesty?"

He sobbed on his chest. He was unashamed or unaware of the eyes that were looking at them.

"It hurts… It hurts in my chest whenever you are around. But it hurts even more if you go away… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… It doesn't matter if you would cheat on me again…It doesn't matter if you would not love me again. Just don't leave me…" Yuuri said.

The blonde stirred and said "You… Yuuri… I…"

"Wolfram…. What am I supposed to do, if I don't have you?"

_Dokonimo ikanaide_

_Please don't go anywhere_

_Mou koreijyou ikanaide_

_Please don't go anymore_

**Please don't go anywhere**

**Please don't go anywhere**

**Please don't go anymore**

**Please don't go anymore**

Wolfram can't believe it. No it must be a dream but Yuuri's warm body against his is so real.

"I love you… Wolfram… I'm sorry…" he said. "Don't go… anywhere…"

"But, Your Majesty… I can't…"

_I can't go with you… I can't stay with you… I hurt you… I am afraid to do it again… Please…_ he wanted to say it but Yuuri loosen his grip. He looked firmly at Wolfram and raised his left arm. It was pointed at the cart containing his valuables. The raindrops became pointed icicles and to everyone's surprise, it went to the cart's wheels.

"Now you can't go… You'll stay with me…"

Wolfram was bewildered… He has no choice…

"Why…? Why I hurt you so much? Why do you want me to be at your side? I no longer have anything to offer. Why…? What are your reasons?"

"I don't know too… I just… I just want you to be at my side…" Yuuri said.

Wolfram remembered a quote he read

"_The heart has reasons that reasons in eternity will never understand"_

He smiled at Yuuri and said "Who am I to disobey, His Royal Majesty's orders…"

And as he did… the sun slowly rise up…

_Mou kore ijyou arukenai_

_Mou kore ijyou arukenai_

_Mou kore ijyou arukenai watashiwa_

**I just can't keep walking**

**I just can't keep walking**

**I just can't keep walking, I can't**

Murata's glasses are gleaming. Despite the distance… he had watched the scenes using the sacred water.

"Any place where you are is a palace huh? I heard that one before…" he said.

From the shadows, Shinou emerged.

"Are you sure you want to let Yuuri go like that, Azalea?"

The Sage bowed his head and to Shinou's surprise, he turned, crying…

What is more surprising is that he hugged Shinou. The blonde king inched his hand through the sage's petite body surprised.

"I knew it was coming… I knew it… Why am I crying now?" he asked.

Shinou looked away blushing as the sage sobbed on his chest. It was the first time he did it…

* * *

Yehey… Eleventh Chapter up…

Please review… and watch out for my next chapter…

**Chapter Twelve: The Past by Jed Madela**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Past

**Teach me sadness and pain**

**By Tsuki to Taiyo**

I would like to thank you for continuing to support my fanfic. But I'm sorry to say that this story will end soon. Yes, the ending will be near so if you kept reading my story and never review please review. I will not say how many chapters because I am not sure myself. But I promised an unexpected ending. Watch for it until then!! And hey, to Midosaki-chan!! Thanks for the icon!!

_**Let no one who loves be unhappy... even love unreturned has its rainbow**_**. **

**James Matthew Barrie****  
**

**Chapter Eleven: The Past**

**I was wrong when I hurt you  
But did you have to hurt me too  
Did you think revenge will make it better?  
**

Cecilie von Spitzweg received the news quite lately. A messenger pigeon from the Blood Pledge Castle arrived to Caloria, two days ago, where she was staying. It carries all the information she needs to sail the very day. And now she arrived at the palace. She was surprised to find a broken cart and all the people rushing left and right, back and forth.

"What happened here?" she asked.

And when she heard the news she ran at His Majesty's room.

Shibuya Yuuri was in bed, high with fever. Though she pretends to be stupid sometimes, she is really a smart woman, especially in terms of love. She saw his son sitting on a chair near Yuuri holding the Maou's hands. The ex-queen squealed.

All the people including the room looked at her. They were his other two sons, Gunter and Giesela.

She immediately jumped at Wolfram and hug or more like suffocated him.

"That was so romantic of His Majesty!! Ah, the power of love!!" Cheri said tears running on her face out of happiness.

"MOTHER!!" Wolfram yelled.

She released Wolfram and kissed the blonde on the cheek, embarrassing the blonde more.

"His Majesty is so noble!!" Gunter said clasping his hands together.

"Noble? Noble? I call the pathetic!! After chasing after me, he fainted out of fever!!" Wolfram shouted although he said this words, he was smiling rather widely.

Conrad shook his head as Gwendal actually smiled. Everything was resolved after the Maou's highly romantic confession, in the rain no less. It had the maids crying when the soldiers and guards told them about it… in detail and when it means in detail, with every words and actions.

"You can't really blame him… he never really have some comfortable sleep since you left his bedroom, Lord von Bielefeld" a new and familiar voice said.

Everyone looked at the door and saw no other than the Great Sage…

**I don't care about the past  
I just want our love to last  
There's a way to bring us back together**

He woke up at his bedroom chambers. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep, while crying. And that is what we can call pathetic. The familiar but far away warmth of the first king was gone and he was alone…again. But he was surprised to find something on his desk. It was a sculpted flower, it was old but well polished and even varnished, a rare thing that had lasted on the first king's possession for four thousand years.

He remembered that Shinou had chosen him to be at his side when he died. He ended Shinou's life by the poison he made himself. It was agonizing to find your beloved, the person you love more than your life, clinging to you as he breathes the last breath of his life. He was the one who sealed him and as he requested before he put his gift with the container.

He reached for his glasses and then touched the wood sculpture. He was surprised to find a letter underneath it.

_**My Great Sage,**_

_**I know I had hurt you to the point that you hate me. I am sorry. I really am… You told me before that Azalea, my beloved had died four thousand years ago. But some love are strong that it last more than a life time even more than four millennia. And my love is that strong. **_

_**You forgave me, you say. But it is not I wanted. Hate me, curse me but I would like to stay at your side. Let me be the one to support you now. Fate had been especially cruel to us and I had broken your heart. I forced you to four thousand years of loneliness.**_

_**But please… let me love you… My Great Sage…**_

_**Can you really love me back again? When a flower dies is it impossible for it to bloom again? If it's impossible, then I'll wait and take of the plant so that it would sprout another blossom. As you did, I'll bear the pain and although it is not my word, I promise to be patient. **_

_**Let me say this again… I love only you… Azalea and no matter what life, I'll only love you.**_

_**Shinou**_

He shook his head and smiled wistfully as he saw that it was now dark. Yes, it had been dark before but that was the cause of the rain. Now its already night. The moon glimmers guiding those who had lost in the dark to find the way.

He stood up and walked to his desk. He knew he had to do something… He smiled and put the small wooden flower on his pocket. He had stopped to lure himself to such false lies. Now, he had to make amends of what he had done.

**I must forgive you  
You must forgive me too  
If we wanna try to put things back  
the way they used to be  
Cause there's no sense in going over and over  
The same things as before  
So let's not bring the past up anymore**

The room was frozen. The dark haired sage walked to Yuuri's side. He looked at Yuuri and said "I want a word with you… Lord von Bielefeld".

He put something on Yuuri's bedside table and walked outside. Wolfram initially followed.

He found Murata on a dark hallway. The floor was made of marble and the walls have enormous glass window. The moon is the only light. He saw Murata staring at the silver orb.

"Your Highness… I…"

"When we were souls, coincidentally, the bringer of Yuuri's soul, you brother compared him to the sun with words like 'second to no one to radiance'. And the caretaker of Christine, I mean my soul compared me to the moon. He said 'light that illuminates darkness' and 'the one closest to the sun'. Since then, I thought that I should follow the sun as the moon. But I found out that the moon can never have the sun, it can only have some of its light."

Wolfram stayed silent all the time…

"It surprised me. I thought I know all the lessons in life but I was wrong. I had learned another thing…" he softly chuckled. "I let him to you know…"

Wolfram looked at him sadly. The Sage is more of a man than he is. It had taken him weeks to accept it, to acknowledge loss and to let got but it only took the sage some hours. Yes, until now, he had thought of giving up especially in love as weakness. He always refused to quit no matter what games it is since childhood, it was his pride that prevented him from giving up and worse letting go. But now as he saw the sage with his ebony eyes full of pride, he knew… letting go is more than clinging… It was a sign of bravery… Letting go is painful for he experience it.

"I thought you will never let him go once you got him…" he said quietly.

The sage gave him a soft chuckle and said "But I never had him… his thought while we are 'together' was always at you"

"I can never give a bigger and greater love than what you gave to him…" the blonde said as the sage walked to his side.

**Out of all the good we had  
You only keep track of the bad  
Though y****ou knew I never really loved him**

**Didn't anyone tell you yet  
That to forgive is to forget  
How can you be mad if you ****don't remember**

The sage smiled and his glasses flashed.

"Perhaps not but you can give him something that no matter what I did… I can never give…" he said.

He is staring at the portrait of himself while Wolfram had been staring to the opposite direction. Both of them are on the same line.

He gave up and let a tear escaped his eyes.

"You can give him happiness…" the Great ever wise Sage whispered as he continued walking.

Wolfram closed his eyes and felt his heart soared. He screamed as he did when Yuuri disappeared but now it is the exact opposite. He had won a fight… and strangely he had won when he decided to give up.

The people inside the castle smiled… things are starting to brighten up.

**I must forgive you  
You must forgive me too  
If we wanna try to put things back  
the way they used to be  
Cause there's no sense in going over and over  
The same things as before  
So let's not bring the past up anymore**

When Yuuri woke up, he saw a flash of gold… and a pair of emerald orbs staring at him. He smiled weakly despite his delirious state, he knew who it was.

"Wolfram-kun…" he said raising his hand.

Cold, pale hands clasped on his. He smiled and brought it to his forehead.

"You will not leave anymore?" he asked like a child.

"Never again…" the high tenor voice said.

He closed his eyes as he heard Wolfram saying "I'm sorry… Yuuri. I promise I will not hurt you again… Put your heart on my hand and I promise you'll be safe…"

Yuuri smiled and said "I already did… when I chose to chase after you…"

"I love you… Yuuri more than you could ever imagine… I'm sorry that I cheat on you…"

"Wolfram-kun… let's forgot about the past and never bring it up again. I'll forgive you and you'll forgive me." he said falling to a deep slumber.

**I must forgive you  
You must forgive me too  
If we wanna try to put things back  
the way they used to be  
Cause there's no sense in going over and over  
The same things as before  
So let's not bring the past up anymore**

Shinou stared at the sky as he heard footsteps. He was back at his shrine. If there is an little more love still in his Azalea-sage, he would come here.

And he was not disappointed…

A flash of black fell on his eyes and he smiled.

"Does this means that it is now a happy ending?" Murata teased as he walked to him.

"You are forgetting that there is no ending in my vocabulary… I had hurt you so much but I have an eternity to make up for it…"

Yaay!! **Chapter Eleven finished!! **Review please!! Sorry it was kind of short and full of fluff too!!


End file.
